Adventures of an Avid Gamer
by zed019
Summary: Zed is a high level player in Royal Road virtual reality game, bored, he is suddenly transported to Naruto's World with his game skills intact . OC-Self-Insert. Multi-Crossover. Season 2. Season 1 is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 1 A new adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Hello, My name is zed, I am just you average gamer, I am famously known for a very successful gamer in the game Royal Road. I have built a successful city with my guild Team Rocket. It has been months now since the great invasion of Pallet City where I reign as its Lord. I have accumulated over 50 million gold in-game currency, and I have reached level 455. I also gained 4 New skills from my pet angeling who taught it to me, those skills became very valuable to me. These are:

©Safety wall

Creates a Safety Wall effect in 1 cell. The effect will protect anyone standing on that cell from 1+SkillLV Physical attacks. The attacks do not have to hit to count against the total number of protected hits. Multiple Safety Walls do not stack on one cell.

Skills from monsters closer than 4 cells are considered as melee attacks.

©Increase agility

Increases AGI of target by 2+SkillLV and increases movement speed by 25%. Casting is accompanied by the "AGI UP" message over the target.

©Resurrection

Returns a dead character to life with the indicated percentage of HP restored. When used on Undead property monsters, it has a chance to instantly kill or at least damage them.

©Energy Coat

Reduces damage from Physical attacks (punching, weapons and skills using weapons) by draining MP. Damage reduction is better and MP lost is higher with higher MP, according to the following table:

% of MP Remaining, % of Damage Reduction, % of MP Used.

1-20, 6, 1

21-40, 12, 1.5

41-60, 18, 2

61-80, 25, 2.5

81-100, 30, 3

I mastered these skills along with my other known skills to Master level expertise. With these skills, I was harder to kill than a cockroach. Couple with my summon Dementors skill and my high level angeling. I was a force to be reckoned with. I was dubbed as an Over Powered character. I don't blame them actually but it is also true that I trained very hard to get them. Also luck played a big role to my success, I would not be here today without the support of James, Jessie and Meowth.

I zed , Master of death (class) , Lord of Pallet City was bored. I went to sleep last night with a simple wish.

"I wish I have a real life adventure"

Little did I know that my innocent wish would be granted, just not what I expected it to be.

I woke up in the morning feeling sore all over my body. I also noticed that I'm not in my room anymore or my house for that matter. I yawned, and was surprised, I seem to have my status window from Royal Road. I toogled with it a bit and my equipments materialized in my hand. It felt strange that my status window was materializing in real life, but who am I to complain?, this smells like adventure with my name all over it.

I quickly stored my equipment in my status inventory and did an experiment. I gestured my hand to fire my simplest spell mana bolt. It shocked me to no end that my spell worked. I did a happy dance there, I quickly realized that I have carried over my skills from Royal Road, and from the looks of it, It may include my OP skills and stats, this screamed awesomeness.

I quickly realize that I need to find some sort of civilization. I walked for an hour in a random direction until I saw a fort sized wall with a leaf marking on it. The gates were guarded by 2 guards wearing green flack jackets. I approached them slowly until.

Guard A : "Halt, what is your business to our village."

Zed: "I'm sorry, I seem to be lost and your village looks like a comfortable place to get my bearings, may I come in?."

Guard B: "I don't know, are you a spy?, or are you an enemy ninja?."

Guard A: "I think your wrong Kotetsu, from his stance he looks like an everyday civilian, and his chakra is average too."

Kotetsu: "Your right Izumo, plus he's got too many openings and he's very polite. Alright but you can see our Hokage first. He might be able to help you more, plus its a great excuse from his paperwork, I know he hates paperwork."

Izumo: "Your right Kotetsu , I'll lead him there so that he won't get lost."

Zed: "Thank you, good sirs."

Izumo: "wow, he is polite, alright follow me."

Zed followed Izumo to what looked like a tall tower near the mountains with faces, yes faces. "Some high level sculptor must've carved those faces," zed thought

Izumo: "alright this is the place, just ask the Secretary to have a meeting with the hokage."

Zed: "Right, right, quick question, is it normal for you guys to be flying around in rooftops?."

Izumo: "Why yes, see ya later kid." with that Izumo vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Zed: "Cool!, well I better get going."

Zed went in inside the building which was dubbed hokage building and zed asked the receptionist nicely for a meeting of the Lord Hokage. I waited for 30 minutes and finally it was my turn.

I entered the wooden doors to what reveals to be an office, inside it was an old man wearing a hat in the middle of his desk with tons of paperwork. He motioned over for me to sit and I was able to get a close look at his face, It is a face of a hardened, battle weary warrior veteran and he is projecting a commanding aura.

Hokage: "Hello young man, how can I help you today."

Zed: "Hello good sir, I just arrived in your wonderful village today, because I'm terribly lost and your village seems to be the nearest source of civilization I stumbled across, the kind village guards told me to meet you and they also kindly guided me here. Now can you tell me what village this is and what country?, or if it would be possible that you have a world map?."

Hokage: "This village is known as Konohagakure or also known as the village hidden in the leaf and we are in Hi no kuni or Fire country, And I do have a world map here young man."

Zed: "Ahh, thank you kindly."

Zed: "Hmm, This seems to be a different geography from where I am from and with that I can conclude that I'm in a different world or a different dimension." Zed thought.

Zed: "Ahh, thank you good sir , that really helped, I am indeed very far away from home and now onto my next question, How do you apply for a citizenship here?."

Hokage: "Ahh, just sign these papers here, you will need to stay here for half a year to gain full citizenship."

Zed: "Oh by that way, do you know where the bank and the real estate agency is?."

Hokage: "I'll send one of my Anbu ninja to help escort you."

Zed: "Thank you kindly, by the way my name is Zed no last name."

Hokage: "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen or Sarutobi for short, it was nice meeting you , young man. On a side note, do you want to be a ninja?."

Zed: "I'll have to respectfully decline Sarutobi-san (I think these people are Japanese so I decided to add suffixes ) [zed thought inwardly], That jobs seems to need alot of commitment and I'll be forced to kill enemies as I advance in my later years of service if I take that job."

Sarutobi: "Hmm, how insightful of you young man, most people assume it's about saving princesses and ninja going hero. pity though, you would have made a fine ninja."

Sarutobi: "Anbu!", a masked ninja appeared.

Sarutobi: "Please escort Zed-san to the bank and the real estate agency."

With that, the Anbu escorted me to the nearest bank and I exchanged my 5k Gold coins for the local currency, Surprisingly it was worth alot of money and I gained 500k Ryo. The staff quickly put the money in a brief case and I asked if there was a private room I could use. They guided me to the next office and I asked the Anbu to wait for me outside for 5 minutes. I then stored the money in my status inventory, I walked out outside with a surprised Anbu and the ninja muttered something about storage scrolls, We then went to the real estate agency. I browsed at their selection and chose a Mansion with 1 master bedroom and 6 large bedrooms with 4 large bathrooms. We then went to check the house and I was satisfied with it, surprisingly the house has many furnishings with a working refrigerator and I paid the the real estate guy with 250k Ryo. I thanked the real estate guy and the Anbu ninja, and they left. I rested for 1 hour and I went to a restaurant to eat, after that I did some grocery shopping, clothes shopping and went home. I called my angeling to sleep with beside me to act as my guard. I'm not crazy enough to trust this ninjas, Better be safe than sorry.

I woke up next morning refreshed , I cooked some breakfast and shared it with angeling, I then took a bath (it was party of the package deal that it came with free working water system and electricity for a month and after that they would send me the bill.) I changed to my new clothes and dismissed my angeling , I then decided to explore the town and buy some books. I managed to find some books at Higurashi's Ninja toolshop ( Tenten's shop ) I bought history of the leaf village book, introduction to chakra, different chakra exercise, an academy guide to ninjutsu and an introduction to fuinjutsu. I then went home to read my new books.

I read them over and finished them with my system popping that I gained some wis and int stats. I noticed something though, it seemed only I can see and hear my system status window. I decided to try my hand at chakra, surprisingly it was easy, my mana was considered the spiritual half of my chakra that I had plenty of and my physical aspect of chakra was low. Not surprising seing as I have average str stat, well it was 100 str and I was doing some chakra exercise, mostly leaf sticking exercise.

A month passed and I mastered the art of tree walking and water walking, I also mastered the academy 3 Justus which were Henge( transformation), kawarimi( substitution ) and bunshin jutsu ( clone technique ). I do so love the the kawarimi, that I mastered it to such a degree that instead of logs I substituted it with a straw dummy out of nowhwere. I was able to advance my fuinjutsu where I can now make a storage scrolls and my own exploding notes. I decided to visit the hokage and ask if I could commision a private tutor for mostly tajutsu ( hand to hand combat). He said that he had the perfect person in mind and will send the person to me the next day at my new residence.

Next day I woke up early eager to meet with my private tutor. I cooked some delicious breakfast and since my cooking skill carried over from Royal road, they were delicious. A knock came to my door and I opened said door to reveal a middle aged man, well built and muscular sporting a bowl style haircut, with a bushy eyebrow, really bushy eyebrow.

Ninja: "My name is my Maito Guy!, and I will be your tutor from now on Zed-san." Guy said with his nice guy pose and with his teeth shining.

Zed: "What have I gotten myself into?." I thought dreadfully.

Authors Note:

Skill legend:

®Skills Learned:

©-Summon dementors. [fixed]( able to summon dementors that are known to suck the life living )

-number of dementors summoned increase every 40 lvls ( HP and MP of dementors dependent on the int of the user

- Mana cost 2000 Mp

® Angeling

-Angeling is the final evolution form of Poring! Unlike its cute appearance, it is pretty strong. It has hated humans ever since it spotted other innocent brethren get damaged by them.

HP: 55000

Level: 20

Race: Angel

Property: Holy 4

Size: Medium

Hit(100%): 90

Flee(95%): 163. Base Experience 163

Walk Speed: Slow Job Experience 144

Atk Delay :1.07s

Attack: 120-195 Base Exp Per HP 0.003:1

Def: 0 Job Exp Per HP 0.003:1

Magic Def: 70 Delay After Hit Average

Atk Range: 1 cells Str 1 Int 75

Spell Range: 10 cells Agi 50 Dex 68

Sight Range: 12 cells Vit 20. Luk 200

Note: Cells = Meters

®Elements:

Neutral. 100%

Water. 0%

Earth. 0%

Fire . 0%

Wind. 0%

Poison. 0%

Holy. -100%

Shadow. 200%

Ghost. 0%

Undead. 175%

®Monster skills:

©Safety Wall [Lv5]

-Creates a Safety Wall effect in 1 cell. The effect will protect anyone standing on that cell from 1+SkillLV Physical attacks. The attacks do not have to hit to count against the total number of protected hits. Multiple Safety Walls do not stack on one cell.

Skills from monsters closer than 4 cells are considered as melee attacks.

Other Notes :

Cannot be used in Sealed Shrine

Spell cannot be stacked

©level description:

1. 2 Protected Hits

2. 3 Protected Hits

3. 4 Protected Hits

4. 5 Protected Hits

5 . 6 Protected Hits

6 . 7 Protected Hits

7. 8 Protected Hits

8. 9 Protected Hits

9. 10 Protected Hits

10. 11 Protected Hits

©Teleportation [Lv1]

-At level 1, you can teleport to a random spot on the same map. At level 2, you can also choose to teleport to your save point. When Teleportation is actually cast, a window will appear showing the available options (including cancel).

©Heal [Lv9]

-Heals a target's HP for [(BaseLV+INT)/8]*(4+8*SkillLV). When used against Undead property monsters, it is a holy attack that ignores MDEF and INT, but deals only half damage (that is, HealValue*ElementModifier/2).

©Holy Attribute Attack [Lv 5]

-Spell attack that is imbued with holy properties.

© Reverse Orcish [Lv1]

Stay Duration: 1200 sec

Effect: Changes head of another player to that of an Orc.

© Summon minion [Lv 9]

-Summon slaves to do your bidding. ( lower kinds of different poring [RO game] evolutions )

This was angeling's stat when Zed caught it first.


	2. Chapter 2

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 2 Sunset Jutsu Defeated

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

There was one word I would describe Maito Guy, that word would be "eccentric", with those looks and a green spandex to match his features, it would be hard to not notice.

Guy sensei was kind enough to show his enthusiasm to train me with burning passions of youth. He guided me through stretches, warm-ups and ran laps with me around konoha. I was given the the look of Pity from both civilian and shinobi's alike. I persevered and we finished 20 laps around konoha. I offered Guy lunch, With my masterful cooking skills I whipped up quite a meal, I even took out my wines and alcohol for such an occasion. Guy sensei was delighted on eating my cuisines, they must look exotic seing as these are western dishes. Guy could not help but comment on positive youthful praises at me, he even mentioned that I should meet his students some time in the near future.

The next routine on the next day went the same, but this time Guy sensei gave me 2 pounds weights to both my arms and legs. I was really ran dragged, we finished without incident and We went to my house to prepare the meals. Guy sensei was quite fond of them and became quite addicted to my cooking, after the meal Guy kindly thanked me and I went to bed. I wanted to grab a glass of water that night but my body was so tired that I imagined an imaginary force moving a glass of water near the counter in my bed to lift if it for me. Shock came to me when the glass of water moved to my hand.

Ding

Skill learned:

©Levitate

-able to move things with your mind

-Cost 2mp per second.

I was happy that night. I practiced that skill, it was really convenient.

A month passes by with my training with Guy sensei and he increased my weights and training regimen. He added sit-up , pull-ups and push ups, and other exercise he could think of. Over that month I gained mastery over the levitation skill that I unlocked the telekinesis skill and mastered it too.

Skill learned:

©Telekinesis:

-Able to move objects with your mind with force and precision.

- Cost 5mp per second.

I also bought an advanced version of Fuinjutsu book and I was able to learn gravity seals and started to experiment from there. The Master level fuinjutsu books require high ninja clearance and is only located to the restricted ninja section of the library so I had to focus my resources somewhere else.

I tried my hand at shuriken and kunai throwing but I all out sucked, I researched ways to bypass that weakness and I found a way. I managed to use my telekinesis to such a degree with precision and accuracy that I can guide my shuriken and kunai to its target. I even made a homing kunai to a master level and I was able to use 3 homing kunai at once.

Another month came, and I became more proficient with the academy's basic three that I can do them without hand seals. I boasted it to Guy sensei that I was learning the academy Justus for self defence and some chakra control exercises to raise my chances of survivability, he was so excited by that news that he made an appointment with his team in the guise of a spar. My training regime with Guy sensei also increased that month along with my increased in weights and exercises.

I met Guy sensei's team the next day, they're team consisted of a cheery girl named Tenten, a pale eyed boy who seems obsessed with fate named Neji who I learned that day was part of clan with a kekeigenkai or a bloodline limit that has X-Ray vision, and inadvertently thought of him as a pervert. The last member of their team was umm a boy that seems to be a clone of Guy sensei named Lee. Before I could greet them, Guy sensei exchanged a few affectionate words with Lee and hugged and a picture of a sunset on the beach splashing near a rock seemed to form at the background. I quickly shielded my eyes from the horrors of that spell or magic. I quickly asked Tenten and Neji if that was a jutsu and they said no. I became interested in genjutsu that day and I vowed to learn a counter jutsu of that dreaded technique. I sparred alot with Lee but lost terribly, I did learn the basics of goken fighting style though.

Another month passed and I became proficient with the goken and I studied genjutsu with zeal that month. There were only limited knowledge of it from the books accessible especially if your a civilian. I asked around the shinobi population on who to learn genjutsu best from but they were reluctant to tell me especially a civilian. I quickly told them that it was to make a counter for Guy sensei's and his student Lee's genjutsu and they quickly changed their tune. They directed me to a pretty female Jonin named Kurenai Yuhi. I quickly explained to her my intentions and she taught me a genjutsu style that will help me achieve my goal. What she taught me was freeform genjutsu. I quickly learned the basics and trained meticulously for the desired result and finally a breakthrough at the end of the month.

I was grinning like crazy the next day, and another sparing session was due today. I met Guy sensei's team, and the teams expression the team wore was somewhat curious to my smile. Guy sensei and Lee began to form their usual routine but this time.

Zed: "Guy sensei , Lee stop , I'm warning you, don't do that thing or I will be forced to reveal what I have been researching this past month. A weapon so evil that it will surely stop you guys from doing that dreaded sunset no jutsu in my presence."

Guy: "Don't be ridiculous Zed-kun, Lee-kun and I must spread the joys of youth, right Lee-kun?."

Lee: "Hai, Guy-sensei."

Zed: "Then you leave me no choice."

Zed: "Secret art: MOTTO DEVASTATION!."

On cue some sort of music intro started playing.

JESSIE:

"Prepare for trouble!"

JAMES:

"Make it double!"

JESSIE:

"To protect the world from devastation!"

JAMES:

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

JESSIE:

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

JAMES:

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

JESSIE:

"Jessie!"

JAMES:

"James!"

JESSIE:

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

JAMES:

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

MEOWTH:

"Meowth! that's right!" the cat-like animal said.

End music while showers of confetti were produced on the background ending.

The background was so vivid with rose petals and shooting stars. that it was totally out of this world.

The background highlighted the people performing the dreaded Team Rocket Motto. Audience were both in fear and awe of the awesome presentation that it overloaded ones brain and almost cripples the five senses. I seem to be immune though, after all those people performing we're my friends and subordinates.

Guy sensei and Lee seemed stunned and both people were walking backwards away from me and I was looking where Tenten and Neji stood. They were lying on the ground with foams coming out of their mouths.

Zed: "What have I done?, In my quest to counter the dreaded sunset no jutsu I too became a powerful monster capable of unleashing a technique that would send both my enemies and allies running away if not dead or incapacitated. I must seal this technique and only use on my enemies and only use it as a last resort."

Rumors quickly formed that a civilian has formed a technique that surpasses Guy's and Lee's sunset no jutsu. It send shivers to everyone spines and Zeds treatment suddenly became akin to respect and fear around konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 3 Me?, A Ninja?

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

The next day, I woke up very refreshed, I took a bath then breakfast. I decided to go grocery shopping. People were whispering something though. Something about a civilian defeating the dreaded sunset no jutsu technique by Guy and Lee.

I just realized something, that was me they're talking about but civilians didn't seem to notice me. Ninja's however were giving me a mix of awe and fear look that they couldn't help decide which they think of.

Suddenly a swirl of leaves appeared in front of me and a ninja with a mask revealed himself to me and it looks like he's an Anbu.

Anbu: "Zed-san, the Hokage wants to talk to you, please go to the Hokage tower as fast as possible." he said in a voice that has a fearful emotion behind it.

Zed: "Sure thing Anbu-san , I'll be right there as soon as I can."

The Anbu vanished in a swirl of leaves, and I Walked towards the Hokage tower. I asked to receptionist of my appointment to the Hokage and she seems to want to get rid of me quickly and told me that the Hokage is expecting me. I opened the door and Sarutobi was eyeing me strangely.

Sarutobi: "Hello zed-san, how have you been?."

Zed: "I've been pretty good hokage-sama , the exercise with Mighto Guy has been doing wonders to me."

Sarutobi: "Please call me Sarutobi-san like you did before."

Zed: "Please Forgive me for my slip-up Sarutobi-san if I accidentally insulted you before."

Sarutobi: "Not at all, it was quite refreshing actually, now I called you here today to let you know that your full citizenship has been approved, congratulation Zed-san, Your finally a full konoha citizen."

Zed: "Why thank you very much Sarutobi-san, but I doubt that's all that you are going to inform me, because that stuff can be done in the mail."

Sarutobi: "How perceptive of you zed-san, As you know I heard a strange rumor lately, something that spooked Guy-san and Lee-san recently. They are both in the hospital along with their team Tenten-san and Neji-san and that they are in a comma."

Zed: "Sigh, I guess the jig is up huh Sarutobi-san, I'm the only one interacting with the team that day and I'm the only one not in the hospital."

Sarutobi: "What exactly did you do zed-san?, as far as I know you are a civilian, What could you possibly do to harm my veteran ninja and his team."

Zed: "Sigh, as you know Sarutobi-san I am taking taijutsu lessons from Guy-sensei for about a half a year now."

Sarutobi: "Yes, Guy-san informed me of your youthful progress."

Zed: "Quite, and as you know or may not know , I have been studying the academies basic 3 jutsu for awhile now and some chakra exercise. I decided to inform Guy-sensei that I am studying the academy 3 and can do them without a hand sign."

Sarutobi: "That's impressive zed-san , That's a feat worthy of attention."

Zed: "Is it?, now where was I, When I informed and showed it to Guy-sensei, he seemed happy and proud at me, and he finally decided to let me meet his team for a spar. It went well the next day, until Guy-sensei formed a horrible sunset no jutsu with Lee, It was so horrible that it etched itself in my mind."

Sarutobi: "Yes, I can personally attest to that. Seing it once might traumatized the untrained mind."

Zed: "That's exactly what it did to my mind Sarutobi-san, That I had to find a way to stop it for our future sessions. for a month I studied various books on genjutsu that could nullify their effect, but as a civilian, there is only so much I could find. So I did the very next best thing, ask a ninja where I could learn it from, but as you can see people are reluctant to point me to the right direction because I'm a civilian, but I explained to them that it's purpose was to counter that horrible sunset jutsu. They quickly understood the situation and directed me to jonin Kurenai Yuhi and I told her what I have come for. She quickly teached me the basic freeform genjutsu and sent me off. She said that freeform genjutsu is the place where it can lead me to my answer. She was right, after studying the desired effect of what I wanted meticulously, I was able to finish it within a month and we had a meeting yesterday. I threatened Guy-sensei and Lee-kun to not do their horrible jutsu and they would not listen to me. So they left me no choice and activated my jutsu and you know the rest."

Sarutobi: "That's an amazing story zed-san, but really, tell me the truth honestly zed-san."

Zed: "You don't believe me Sarutobi-san?."

Sarutobi: "Its just hard to believe a civilian doing something to my Veteran jonin level shinobi and his team, especially Guy-san since I personally know him."

Zed: "Why don't we test it then hokage-sama, I'm sure that there are many brave shinobi out there? right?."

Sarutobi: "very well Zed-san , I'll humor you, please do that jutsu to me since I'm the most experienced here in the village."

Zed: "okay Sarutobi-san but I did warn you."

Zed: "Secret art: MOTTO DEVASTATION!."

On cue some sort of music intro started playing.

JESSIE:

"Prepare for trouble!"

JAMES:

"Make it double!"

JESSIE:

"To protect the world from devastation!"

JAMES:

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

JESSIE:

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

JAMES:

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

JESSIE:

"Jessie!"

JAMES:

"James!"

JESSIE:

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

JAMES:

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

MEOWTH:

"Meowth! that's right!" the cat-like animal said.

End music while showers of confetti were produced on the background ending.

Sarutobi: "Ghahhh! , Pant!, Pant!, pant!... That was too strong zed-san, If I did not have my years of experiences with me, I would be in a coma right now. That should be classified as a Rank S assassination technique."

Zed: "So you believe me now Sarutobi-san?, I'm sorry for Guy-san and his team and for that I apologize. Is that all Hokage-sama?."

Sarutobi: "Wait zed-san, As you know there are 5 hidden villages around the world, and All are fighting over the top place which is currently the village hidden in the leaf. We may seem like a peaceful Village, but that has a price on our shinobi forces with their blood, tears and sweat and their lives. They have given everything for this village's peaceful livelihood. We are currently at war zed-san ..." interrupted by zed.

Zed: "I don't like where this is going, gulp!*"

Sarutobi: "Please stop interrupting me zed-san, now where was I ?, ahh right, We are currently at war zed-san, that a tiny shift in the force could mean the life and death of our village. What you did zed-san is incapacitate one of my most trusted Jonin level ninja and his team, and that leaves a big hole in our fighting force. And we can't exactly let you go either zed-san, by now enemy villages have reached the news about a civilian that defeated a veteran Jonin and his team. All of them would like to get a hold of you zed-san to topple the balance of power. That leaves me with very little choice zed-san, It is rather you join us as a ninja, or you don't want to know what the other option is."

Zed: "Sigh, It looks like I have no choice in the matter, I maybe in the bingo book already. Sigh, I'll guess I have really no choice. Even if I heal Guy-sensei's team. The damage has already been done."

Sarutobi: "Wait!, You mean you can heal them zed-san?." said in a hopeful voice.

Zed: "Can you put up a privacy seal hokage-sama?."

Sarutobi: "Done!." uses hand seals and set-ups a privacy seal.

Zed: "Yes, hokage-sama I can heal them , As you know I may have certain abilities that qualify as a kekeigenkai hokage-sama. One of them is to heal."

Sarutobi: "That's great zed-san, with your current skill set we can place you in as a tokubetsu genin as a medic. Ohh right , I almost forgot, Can you please heal team Guy? zed-san."

Zed: "Yes, I better get right to it, They are my friends too you know."

Sarutobi: "That's great zed-san, I'll accompany you to the hospital."

The hokage accompanied me to the hospital where we were led to a room with Team Guy in it. The hokage used a privacy seal and it was finally my turn.

Zed: "Healing hand!, Healing hand!, Healing hand!, Healing hand!." A soft white-green light enveloped each person of team Guy as I casted the healing spell.

Guy: "What happened?, all I remember is that zed-san was warning us not to do our teacher-student bonding session and after that its all blank."

Lee: "Same with me guy-sensei."

Lenten: "Same with me."

Neji: "Same here too."

Sarutobi: "Good!, it's best if you forget what happened and rest until you recover. Zed-san let's go back to my office."

We walked back to the Hokage tower, and the Hokage put up some privacy seals again.

Sarutobi: "All right zed-san, just sign these papers and wait 30 minutes to get the photographer to arrive here and you all set."

30 minutes and a photograph later.

Sarutobi: "Congratulations on being a shinobi zed-san."

Zed: "Oh joy, Wait! I have a request to make hokage- sama."

Sarutobi: "As long as it is reasonable."

Zed: "Yes, hokage-sama , I need to know where I can find a copy of advanced fuinjutsu and do you have a jutsu that lets you be two places at once?."

Sarutobi: "take this ring, this should give you the clearance you need in the library's shinobi section and take this scroll , this contains a forbidden technique called kagebunshin no jutsu, which means shadow clone. I'm positive that you have enough chakra for this one, and it lets you clone yourself and whatever your clone learns, it's memory will be transferred back to the caster."

Zed: "thank you hokage-sama, this is very useful, by the way hokage-sama, why haven't you used the kagebunshin to complete you paperwork faster?."

For a moment the Hokage stood there unmoving, then he banged his head to the nearby wall saying stupid,stupid,stupid. The hokage then thanked me and casted the kagebunshin jutsu himself, and smiled as he tackled his mountains of paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 4 Progress

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Timeline: Zed arrived a year before the rookie 9 was formed. Team Guy's team graduated to genin a year ahead.

Zed's POV:

I went outside the Hokage tower with my newly minted Hitai ite,

( headband used to identify which shinobi belongs to which village in my case it's konohagakure ) I was pondering on the recent events these past half year in my stay in konoha. I really wanted to avoid being a ninja at all cost, so I could live a rosy life. I even took steps to insure it, I hired a tutor for self defence purposes, I even studied these world's unique techniques for survival, I did like those fuinjutsu books though, it held so many possibilities. No, I must not get distracted, I had enough money to last me a lifetime and possible 20 generations of my future line, if I even get married, which would be possible right now since I revealed that I had a kekeigenkai to the hokage. Oh, the irony of it all, somewhere down the line , my plan backfired. Sigh, oh well, when life gives you lemon, you make lemonade. I must get stronger!, to the library's fuinjutsu section.

~Time skip, half a year later~

~Flashback~

Alot has happened since then, I studied fuinjutsu like a madman driven into a corner. I learned the five pronged seal, and the five pronged seal release. But that was not why I studied fuinjutsu for, it was all for the wards or barrier technique's that I truly covet. I learned my original barrier variation from existing ones to call them my own original jutsu. I learned kekkai mode ( wards ), that I use at my house that repels those with ill intent towards me, then I learned kekkai mode ( defense ), which is a regular barrier that's defense is ten times more powerful, I also learned kekkai mode ( reflect ), that reflect jutsu back to its caster. My most prized technique that I learned was kekkai mode ( fidellius ) , An immensely complex spell or jutsu involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak , the enemy can never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!.

I casted my many barriers in my house and I bought the lands in my surrounding area so I could train privately. I casted the barriers around them too, and I trained the spells that I retained from Royal Road. I did improve my safety wall skill to make it attach to a person instead of a stationary space and since it was a barrier type is spell, I managed to tweak to it easily. I trained with my angeling too and told him what to expect from this world. During this time I reminisced the times I had in royal road, and thought how it would be wonderful if I learned that warp portal spell, even if a powered down version of it. I consulted angeling on my idea and he said it was possible. That brightened my day and I started experimenting. Since I already mastered the teleport spell, it only took half the time to learn it.

ding

Skill Learned:

©Warp Portal

-Creates a warp portal at the targeted cell after a destination is selected from a list the user remembers. This spell cannot be cast under a monster or player.

If anyone steps onto the targeted cell while the destination is being selected, the spell will fail. After successful casting, anyone stepping onto the affected cell will be teleported to the selected destination.

-The maximum capacity of people that the caster can warp at a time is 8 regardless of its skill level. No more than 3 Warp Portals cast by the one caster can be in effect at the same time. If the caster leaves the area where the portal has been cast, the portal disappears.

I celebrated with angeling that night, I made a feast for the successfull completion of a powered down warp spell.

I mostly did D-rank missions and was stationed at the hospital, I was quite popular there, they gave me the monicker "Angel" since I seemed to be able to heal almost anything. I also trained with Guy-sensei and his team now and then, they didn't dare use the sunset no jutsu around me anymore and I was thankful for it.

The year that I have been here was most fruitful even if did get dragged into a war. Nothing eventfull happened, except for the Uchiha massacre, and my days continued its monotony. My chakra stores did grow though, I can now make 15 shadow clones of myself and still have half the chakra left for me to use.

~Flashback end~

Zed: "Sigh, I'm bored, this is what I wanted right? a boring safe rosy life. No exciting news have reached my ears except the graduating genins this year, I heard that the graduating class are full of clan heirs, things will be lively soon."

As if to answer zed's guess, a swirl of leaves appeared and an Anbu appeared.

Anbu: "hello zed-san, the Hokage would like to see you as soon as possible."

Zed: "I'll be going there Anbu-san."

The Anbu vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Zed: "Show off!, fine if that's how it's going to be , I can do it too."

Zed: "Teleport!."

I arrived and teleported to the Hokage towers office silently, it's just that nature of that spell. It's not flashy, a prize to those veteran ninja's who know the true value of stealth.

Zed: "hello hokage-sama, you called for me?"

Sarutobi: "AAaahhh!, you startled me zed-san, interesting shunshin ( not really a teleport spell but a high speed movement jutsu ) you have there, yes I did call for you. I just received a report from one of my jonin that a C-rank mission they took, became an A-rank and they requested back-up. normally I would send a jonin team with more experience, but sadly they are all in a mission and you are the only one available at the moment for me to send as back-up."

Zed: "Ok hokage-sama, Whose team will I be joining as back-up, and where are they currently at?"

Sarutobi: "You will be joining jonin Hatake Kakashi, and team 7 on the guarding of bridge builder Tazuna on the land of Waves."

Zed: "Hai! hokage-sama, I'll be there as soon as possible."


	5. Chapter 5

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 5 The secret? what secret?

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

I quickly packed my supplies into my stat window including clothes, Food ingredients, and cooked dishes. The food doesn't go bad in my status window, while if you put them in storage scrolls they will rot, plus only I can access my status window, so no stealing.

I quickly headed to the land of waves by tree hopping, it's quite a refreshing experience plus I added chakra on to my legs for the boost, so I can arrive to my destination faster, I took a boat to an island, and asked for directions to Tazuna's house. I arrived there and knocked on the door.

Old-Man: "Yes, yes, I'm coming, who is it?."

Zed: "hello Good evening, is this Tazuna-San's place?."

Old-Man: "Depend whose asking?." the man eyed me cautiously.

Zed: "Ahh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Zed and I'm the back-up Konoha sent to help team 7 on their mission."

The cautiousness of the old man vanished and went cheery.

Old-Man: "Is that so, then you found the man your looking for, my name is Tazuna, and pardon the hostility, Some assassins are after my life."

Zed: "No problem at all, if I was in your place, I would do the same."

Tazuna: "what an understanding young man you are, come in, I'll guide you to Kakashi and his team."

Tazuna-san guided me to a room in his house where kakashi and his team where currently at the room, and we went in.

Zed: "Hello everyone, my name is zed, and I'm your back up."

I introduced myself with a smile that mimicked Guy-sensei's and Lee's shining smile without the good guy pose. I still remembered how I came to know this technique.

~ Flashback~

I was on a training session with Lee and his team, then Guy- sensei and Lee approached me.

Guy: Its been a while now that we've trained together, and although your not my official student, you are still my unofficial student.

Zed: "Thank you for your kind words, Guy-sensei."

Guy: "That is why it is finally time, to officially induct you to our group."

Zed: "But I thought I was already your unofficial student Guy-sensei?."

Guy: "That is only on the outside, it's time to officially make you my 2nd disciple, and to do that you must wear... [ This ]."

What Guy-sensei was holding seems to be, dare I say it, a Green Spandex jumpsuit that seems to be shining brightly. I wonder how it does that...wait...wait...did he want me to wear that green spandex jumpsuit? ... ah...sensei must be joking with me, I'll ask him again.

Zed: "That's a good one sensei, okay I admit you got me, for a second there I thought that you wanted me to wear that green spandex jumpsuit."

Guy: "Its no joke zed-san, this mystical green spandex jumpsuit does wonders to your training, making them improve you by leaps, and bounds isn't that right Lee?."

Lee: "Right! Guy-sensei, I was skeptical at first too zed-san, but I was wrong, The wonders of the mystical green spandex jumpsuit cannot be denied." said in a good-guy pose with his thumbs up with his teeth smile shining brightly.

Zed: "OMG!, OMG!, That's so wonderful Lee-san."

Guy: "So you'll accept wearing this mystical green spandex jumpsuit?."

Zed: "Yes, yes I'll have to...humbly decline guy-sensei."

Guy: "I'm Glad you see it my way...what?, but I thought you said yes?."

Zed: "Hmmm?, did you say something Guy-sensei?."

Guy: Curse you Kakashi!, curse you and your hip attitude, You even corrupted one of my student. Curse! you, Curse you to no end.

Somewhere A white-haired ninja with an anti-gravity defying hair was Feeling proud for some strange reason, so happy in fact that he made a small happy dance.

Lee: "That's okay Guy-sensei well beat Kakashi with our hard work."

Guy: "Your right Lee."

Lee: "Guy-sensei!."

Guy: "Lee!."

Lee: "Guy-sensei!."

Was about to Hug each other until

Zed: "AAHEEM!."

The two quickly froze, and they suddenly get the feeling that it would be bad if they were doing their Teacher and student's bonding time around Zed.

Guy: Right, zed-san I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll leave now seeing as you don't want to learn from me. said in a sad voice.

Zed: "WAIT!, I'm sorry if I offended you Guy-sensei, but I'm not ready yet for the all powerful mystical green spandex jumpsuit, ( yeah, more like never) but There is something I can learn from you and only you, and it can only be seen as sign of being your student, binding them in a sacred brotherhood, or fraternity, however you take it."

Guy: "It is?, What is it , What is the thing that you can learn from me that can bee seen as being my student?." Guy said excitedly.

Zed: "Yes, what I want to learn from you, that every man aspires to copy, is The sacred art of the Good Guy Pose!."

Guy: "The good guy pose?."

Lee: "The good guy pose?."

Zed: "Yes, It might come to you naturally, but for uncultured men like myself, that in itself is a sacred art, that can woo anyone at will, and make men shudder in their shortcomings for not having learnt it himself, please teach it to me, no I'm begging you to teach it to me Guy-Sensei!."

Guy was shocked!, He never thought about it like that because it just come naturally to him.

Guy: "Is that really true zed-san?."

Zed: "Yes, Guy-sensei."

Guy: "Ahh, That must be why they shy away when I do that pose!, I'm so great I did not even realize it."

Zed: ( Actually, it's probably the green spandex jumpsuit that gets in the way, If you did a change of wardrobe and did that pose to the ladies, they would swoon themselves all over to you, minus the thumbs-up sign, and just focus on that dazzling smile, and the God's will bow down to you). Zed thought.

Guy: "Yosh!,come zed-san, I will teach you the secret art of the good guy pose. Lee come with me, as Zed's sempai, it is your duty to help your kohai achieve greatness."

Lee: "Yes!, Guy-sensei!."

After that, I had a grueling months of secret training, and after such guidance of both Guy-sensei and Lee, I too can make a smile so dazzling, that can make any woman faint.

~Flashback end~

"Ahh ,what a dazzling and mesmerizing smile." everyone in the room thought.

White haired man: "I'm sorry, did I hear you say that your our back-up?."

Zed: "Yes, I did shinobi-san."

White haired man: "Ahh sorry about that, my name is Hatake Kakashi, what's your name."

Zed: "Its Zed, no last name."

Blonde haired boy: "He's our back-up?, I bet I could beat him, datebayo!."

Pink haired Girl: "Shut up!, Naruto!."

Naruto: "But, Sakura-chan."

Black haired boy: "don't judge a book by its cover, dobe!."

Naruto: "Like your one to talk, sasuke teme!."

Kakashi: "Mah, mah , I'm sure our back-up is a super strong shinobi, right zed-san." said while eyeing zed carefully.

Zed: "Sorry to disappoint you Kakashi- san, but I am a humble medic-nin."

Naruto: "See sasuke teme, I can totally beat him tebayo!."

Kakashi: "Don't be so hasty naruto, I heard rumors about zed-san here, He can almost heal anything, right Angel-sama, It is said that he is second only to Tsunade."

Zed: "Those are just rumors kakashi-san."

Naruto: "See Kakashi-sensei, I can totally win."

Sasuke: "Hnnn."

Sakura: ( Sasuke's so cool, he's cooler than zed-san's smile, wait why am I thinking of zed-san?, Shanaroo!.) , thought sakura.

Kakashi: "Still, naruto he neither confirmed it, or denied it."

Naruto: "Nani!, So he's a super awesome Medic?."

Zed: "Awww don't feel bad Naruto-san, here have some Ramen."

Zed got a hot steaming bowl of ramen from his stat window, and it looked to others like he was getting it from out of thin air. ( let me explain, while zed was on his stay at Konoha, He managed to stumbled upon a small ramen establishment called Teuchi's Ramen Stand, The ramen was good, more than any of it that he tasted in his world, that he vowed to make something just as good if not equally better ramen. So he experimented, his level now could be above Teuchi's with the aid of his cooking skill stat., but zed kept it to himself, he didn't want to run that restaurant out of business, plus he had already so much money in hand. )

Naruto: "RAMEN!, The food of the Gods, Thank you for showing this unworthy disciple a miracle in these desperate times. He quickly took the ramen and ate it so fast while muttering So Good, Omg! it's better than Teuchi's, huh?... no more ramen?, Noooooooo!, why Ramen Gods have you abandoned me so!, Sob!, Sob!."

Everyone the room sweatdropped.

Sasuke: ne, ne Kakashi-sensei, is he a magician?. said while his fingers are pointed at zed.

Kakashi: "I don't know Sasuke, I don't know."

Naruto: "RAMEN!, sob!, sob!."

Sakura: ( sakuke-kun's so cool, why is Naruto crying?, why are Kakashi-sensei's and Sasuke-kun's face like that. ). thought Sakura.

Zed: "It's okay little guy here have some more."

two more ramen popped-up both in his hand, and Naruto Took it lightning fast this time. Naruto ate it just as fast this time while saying thank you, thank you, thank you.

Naruto: "Ahh I'm full."

Naruto: "You!." pointed his fingers at zed.

Zed: "Yes?."

Naruto: "From now own, your my aniki!." the blonde teen declared.

Zed: "What!?." Zed said confused and puzzled.

Sasuke: "ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, that didn't just happen right?." He said in a whisper to Kakashi.

Kakashi: "What?, you mean our back-up shinobi pulled ramen out of his ass, and Naruto is a ramen addict that became our back-up shinobi's brother/ follower?, yes that just happened Sasuke." said in an awed voice.

Naruto: "I said, from now on, your my brother, aniki."

Zed: "Ahh, I thought I heard you say that, yup." Zed said in the, I know what I'm doing, but not sure voice.

Naruto: "Yay, aniki accepts me." said in a cheerful voice.

Zed: "Well, when life gives you lemon, you make lemonade."

Sasuke: "They are both Crazy!, Crazy!."

Kakashi: "Step away from the crazy people Sasuke, come Sakura, let's get out while our sanity is still intact."

Sakura: "What?, okay Kakashi-sensei." said in a confused voice.

And just like that a week passed and Kakashi only managed to teach his team the tree walking exercise, and Zed and Naruto bonded some more with the talk of ramen, and training taijutsu's, while Kakashi and the rest of the group were nowhere found near the two.

Kakashi: "Its time to face zabuza."

Sakura: "But Kakashi-sensei, we didn't tell zed-san about the Hunter-nin and zabuza, plus he is still with naruto."

Kakashi: "Leave the crazy people alone Sakura, I'm sure Naruto will tell his new aniki, that today is the day we estimate that zabuza is recovered."

Sakura: "Your right Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke: "Hnnn."

Authors Note:

I had a blast with this one, I was supposed to release it tomorrow, I was laughing very hard with this one, I mean I was just writing, and one thing led to the other and It turned out great. At least to me.

Happy Reading,

zed019


	6. Chapter 6

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 6 The Miracle

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

~Previously on Avid X-Over~

Kakashi: "Its time to face zabuza."

Sakura: "But Kakashi-sensei, we didn't tell zed-san about the Hunter-nin and zabuza, plus he is still with naruto."

Kakashi: "Leave the crazy people alone Sakura, I'm sure Naruto will tell his new aniki, that today is the day we estimate that zabuza is recovered."

Sakura: "Your right Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke: "Hnnn."

~Chapter Start~

Zed's POV:

It's been a really strange week, I somehow gained a new brother through an unusual and very strange means. They say that food is a sure-fire way to a man's heart, sure I somewhat believe it, but I thought that only works for girls wooing boys to court them and the like. I never expected it to work, if any at all, that a boy would do a 360 change in attitude through the same means. Oh well , life works in the strangest of ways as they say.

I woke up this morning feeling a very strange vibe, I soon found out what it was as I don't see most of team 7. They mostly ignored Naruto and me these past week, but I do still see them around every morning. I can only find Naruto sleeping in the other room, so I decided to make myself useful by helping Tazuna-san's wife prepare the meals and chores. I found out that her name is Tsunami and the true story behind the bridge. I then noticed Naruto waking up and greeting me a good morning. Then suddenly, he seems to have noticed that his team is missing and thought to ponder where they had gone. As if remembering their discussion before I arrived, he quickly informed me about Zabuza and his accomplice hunter-nin, and that they were supposedly going to attack again today, because today is the day Zabuza finally recovers from his wounds from his fight against Kakashi. I quickly give him a go sign to help his team while I guard Tsunami-san and his son if Gato decides to attack them.

Naruto quickly thanked me and left to help his team. Sometime later, two thugs came to kidnap and kill Tazuna-san's family, but I quickly put a stop to that with the use of my napalm beat (AOE) skill. Sometime later Tsunami's son, Inari had a bold plan to gather the villagers to put a stop to Gato's plan. He said something about their little talk to naruto and their unfortunate circumstances. I never knew that my brother was an orphan, oh the horror, Naruto must've been afraid to confide in me that he was an orphan, and the villagers hate him for some reason. My poor brother, I know, when we get back I'll ask him to live with me. I have a huge house after all.

I was lost in my thoughts when Inari snapped me from it and reminded me about his plan to rally the villagers to fight of Gato, and I accompanied him. Sometime later we had gathered a large mob of villagers and went to the bridge.

We arrived at the bridge to see a dead ninja and a dying ninja who I assume is Zabuza, fighting a fat clothed businessman who I assume is Gato. Naruto and Kakashi's shadow clone seems to be fighting a mob and leftover thugs. When the fight was over naruto came to me and hugged me while crying and saying:

Naruto: "Being a ninja is hard aniki, today I just made a friend, and due to unforseen circumstances we became enemies. She told me the true meaning of strength, and the true meaning of being a shinobi, sob!, sob!."

Zed: "There, there Naruto, let's see if this new brother of yours can do something to cheer you up."

Naruto: "But, but, my friend is dead aniki, sob!,sob!."

Zed: "Now, now, what did Kakashi-san say about what people call me?."

Naruto: "He said that people call you Angel-sama, aniki."

Zed: "Right, now let's see if little old me can create a miracle for my little brother. Come help me gather the bodies of your friend and his ninja master."

Naruto: "Okay aniki."

We gathered the two dead ninja's in the center of the bridge, and the people were curious about what we were doing along with Kakashi and his team. Well mostly Kakashi because Sasuke was unconscious and Sakura was tending to him.

Naruto: "Okay, we've gathered them aniki, now what do we do?."

Zed: "Just stay where you are my brother, and pray."

Zed: "Ye of heavens above, I beseech thee, and return to to us our beloved ones, so that we once more can share the joy and happiness of life, RESSURECTION!, RESSURRECTION!."

My voice echoed around the surrounding area giving it an otherworldly feeling.

Bright lights engulfed and swallowed the bodies of the two ninja who naruto revieled to me was haku and zabuza. Two angels take shape in the light and seems to cast some sort of spell at the two dead ninja's, and the wounds were closing at a rapid rate, and we also noticed that life seems to be returning to them. The angels disappeared as quickly as they came. I could see the bodies moving and mumbling something. I decided to go closer to hear what the two newly revived ninja were talking about.

Zabuza: "Please Haku, don't burn away my signed limited edition Icha-Icha collection."

Haku: "Of course zabuza-sama, as long as you do your chores, but as a warning I'll destroy one of your precious perverted book."

Zabuza: "Noooooooo!, my precious!...who?, what?, I'm alive?."

Haku: "Hmm, you said something zabuza-sama?, what?, I'm alive?."

Naruto: "Yatta!, Haku-chan your alive, thank you aniki, thank you."

Zed: "No problem ototo."

The people around we're gaping at the scene and kakashi moved towards us and decided to break the mood.

Kakashi: "You!, you!, you just raised the dead!, and two people at once." Kakashi pointed his finger at me accusingly.

Zed: "Well, I can't really do that all the time kakashi-san. The technique I used is to convey my prayers to the Gods, and judge the people who I'm resurrecting, whether they deserve a second chance is up to the Gods themselves and as you can see, the Gods judged them worthy of a second chance at life." pointed to Zabuza and Haku. ( I decided to lie my ass off, who knows what kind of people might become interested in me with plans on raising the dead people left and right. I can't really explain that it was a game-skill from another world that I used. )

Kakashi: "Ahh, I see, anyway what are you going to do about the people you've resurrected?."

Zed: "Why are you asking me that kakashi-san?, its their second chance at life, and I don't own their lives, so they are free to do whatever they want."

Zabuza: "You got guts gaki, but we are honor bound to you, and we are following you whether you like it or not."

Haku: "Yes, we have been wandering for too long, plus it seems like we have more chances of survival and happiness if we go with you."

Zabuza: "Sigh, I just wished I could help the Kiri rebellion at kirigakure, That's why we were working for Gato, so we could gain funds to help my home." said in a sad voice.

Zed: "How much excactly did you need Zabuza-san?."

Zabuza: "Well we would at least need 5 million Ryo to fund them, but alas it is but a dream."

Zed: "Hmm."

Zed swiped something of of thin air and got a scroll with a million gold coins that was worth 10 million Ryo, and handed it to zabuza. ( You might be wondering if it put a dent in my savings?, sorry to disappoint you but with the access of my status window, I have 49 million gold left, plus I still have access to my gringots SPECTACLES investment windows, and it has 30 million gold and rising in my funds, and I seem to have a new menu that let me buys shops merchandise from Royal Road, now that I look at it closely. Hurray!, that means I can buy a decent armor and weapons and high class exotic food ingredients and other goodies. Wohoooo!.)

Zabuza: "Hmm, what's this scroll?."

Zed: "Open it and find out." I said with my dazzling smile.

Zabuza: "Okay..., let's see now..., Holy Crap!, there's a million gold coins in here. I estimate it to be at least 10 million Ryo worth of coins and more if we find the right merchant." said in an awed voice.

Haku: "That's great zabuza-sama, we can finally fund the kiri rebellion, and more."

Zed: "Just don't spend it in one place, Joking aside, you can use that money to fund the rebellion, and if you still want to follow me, you can find me at Konoha, right Kakashi?."

The attention was quickly redirected at Kakashi.

Kakashi: "Right..., you really are a mystery zed-san, First you pull Ramen out of your ass, then you pull gold coins out of your ass, what's next?, you gonna pull a rabbit out of your ass?."

Zed: "Maybe."

Everyone in the group sweatdropped.

Zed: "See you later zabuza-san and haku-san, I hope we meet again."

Naruto: "Wow I'm sure glad you're on our side aniki, who knows if you were an enemy. You might pull a weapon of mass destruction out of your ass."

Zed: "Who knows ototo, I just might." said in a serious voice.

Naruto: "Your scaring me aniki."


	7. Chapter 7

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 7 The killer Comedian

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

~Previously on Avid X-Over~

Kakashi: "Right..., you really are a mystery zed-san, First you pull Ramen out of your ass, then you pull gold coins out of your ass, what's next?, you gonna pull a rabbit out of your ass?."

Zed: "Maybe."

Everyone in the group sweatdropped.

Zed: "See you later zabuza-san and haku-san, I hope we meet again."

Naruto: "Wow I'm sure glad you're on our side aniki, who knows if you were an enemy. You might pull a weapon of mass destruction out of your ass."

Zed: "Who knows ototo, I just might." said in a serious voice.

Naruto: "Your scaring me aniki."

Chapter Start

Zed POV:

After the Scene I caused died down, we went back to Tazuna's house, and the villagers celebrated their newfound freedom. I served a feast for the villagers along with my stashes of beer, and the wine seems to mellow out the mood. I also cooked a special batch of ramen for my brother, and that seemed to get him out of his slump, and went back to his happy hyperactive self. I then invited Naruto to an empty room for a private discussions.

Naruto: "What do you want to talk to me about aniki?."

Zed: "I'm sorry Naruto, I heard about your situation from Inari."

Naruto: "Noooo!, Now you'll hate me now too." naruto said sadly.

Zed: "What are you talking about Naruto?, I don't hate you."

Naruto: "You don't?, but isn't that what you came here to discuss with me?."

Zed: "Silly Naruto, that's not why I called you here, I called you here because I thought that you might be lonely living alone, and ask you If you want to live with me since you are now my brother."

Naruto: "Really?, You want me to live with you?."

Zed: "Yes really, that way I can take care of you and serve you more delicious ramen."

Naruto: "RAMEN!, you got a deal aniki, now you can never get rid of me."

Zed: "Silly Ototo, Were family now, and family stick together no matter what. I won't give up on you, and share your burden with you if it's to much for you to carry alone. I just wish we could be real blood brothers, but I love you for who are, and no matter what anyone says to you, I will always be your brother."

Naruto: "Aniki!, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." said with tears forming out of naruto's eyes.

Naruto: "Aniki!.

Zed: "Naruto!."

Naruto: "Aniki."

Zed: "Naruto!."

Naruto: "Aniki!."

Naruto was about to hug zed.

Zed: "AHEM!, don't you dare pull a Guy with me ototo."

Naruto: "Nani?."

Zed: "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Naruto: "Whatever you say aniki."

Zed: "Alright, that's Enough of the mushy stuff for one day, let's go back to the festival. I'll also make more of your favorite ramen."

Naruto: "RAMEN!, come aniki let's go the party, so I can have more of your delicious ramen."

Zed: "That's my ototo for you, let's go slowpoke."

After that, the festivities continued with good food along with many bowls of delicious ramen, and the feast finally ended. We stayed with Tazuna to finish the bridge, and with naruto's unlimited stamina, along with the shadow clone jutsu, the bridge was finished within 3 days The citizens of the wave also named their bridge "the great Naruto Bridge". I handed Tazuna-san a scroll containing 100k gold with an estimated value of 1 million Ryo with a note saying "I trust you on what to do with this money". I told him to open it after 5 hours after we left. We arrived back to Konoha safely, and we went our seperate ways, because Kakashi-san insisted that he will do the reporting, I would probably guess that he will be emphasizing the technique I used to revive the two dead ninja, I just hoped no enemy ninja saw that technique, Oh who am I kidding, I'm in so much trouble, The whole mob of the wave villagers saw me doing it. I will just have to prepare myself for the worst, then nothing an enemy can do will surprise me. I think that is a well made plan, considering I made it on the spot. Mwahahaha! I'm so good, I even scare myself sometimes.

Now what to do with my free time. Ahh yes, I have to thank Kurenai for her help last time. I asked a passing ninja on where to find miss Kurenai, and He pointed me to training ground 8. I arrived at training ground 8 to see Kurenai's team doing practice jutsu ,and teamwork exercises, I then approached slowly at them.

Boy with puppy: "Hey sensei, I think there's a person here who's lost."

Kurenai: "Well let's greet them shall we?, everyone well take a break for ten minutes while I greet this person."

Kurenai approached me slowly and was about to speak but I interrupted her.

Zed: "Hello Kurenai-san, Its been a long time, I thank you for your tutelage.

Kurenai: "Do I know you stranger?."

Zed: "I'm hurt Kurenai-san, you don't remember me?, no?, Oh okay then, I'll refresh your memory, I'm that civilian that asked you for a lesson in genjutsu."

Kurenai: "You are?, How have you been?, I hardly even recognize you, when did you become such a hunk?, and did you ever complete the project you were working on?."

Zed: "Sigh, You would be this fit too Kurenai-san, if you train with Guy for nearly 2 years now. I was only asking for a little bit of defense lessons for fitness purposes, but the Hokage deemed it funny or overkill that he decided to send someone with a unique taste in fashion, and is also a slave driver."

Kurenai: "Pffff...Hahaha..hahahaha. I'm sorry zed-san, but I imagine you would quit the first few days and ask for a different instructor."

Zed: "You can do that?, Oh my God!, Noooooooo! My lost Youth!..."

Kurenai: "Hahahahahahaha!, I'm sorry zed-san but that is somewhat funny,..ok it's very funny, It seems that Guy-san has rubbed of on you."

Zed: "OMG!.. your right, I did sound like Guy-sensei for a moment there."

Kurenai: "mmmfpphahahaha... I'm sorry zed-san but the way you spoke it was almost a perfect copy of Lee."

Zed: "Oh! my! God!, I'll refrain myself from talking now, before I embaress myself further." said with a shining smile.

Kurenai: "pffpfpfp...Hahahahahahahahahahaha oh your killing me here zed-san, that smile, your definitely Guy's student. I would be admiring how cute you are with that smile and in any normal situation I would faint right now.. but this..., This is Gold Comedy!." Kurenai declared.

Kurenai: "Oh what Anko would give for this kind of entertainment, I bow at your Magnificence and charisma Zed-sama."

Boy with Puppy: "Kurenai-sensei is that man attacking you with genjutsu?."

Kurenai: "pfpfpfhahahahahahaha, Oh he's attacking me alright, he's attacking me with Pure gold comedy that you would die for, I'm lucky to be alive to witness this person's genius. I can die happy now."

Boy with shades: "Kiba-kun, has Kurenai-sensei gone insane?."

Kiba: "Why yes, this man here attacked Kurenai-sensei with what Kurenai said and quote "This is Gold Comedy!", this is bad Shino-san, this is worse than the horror stories in the T & I divisions Morino Ibiki would do. Worse, the man is only a civilian and did not use any jutsu."

Girl with Pale eyes: "We must help Kurenai-sensei Kiba-kun."

Zed: "Yes, I bet if Kurenai-san would tell this Ibiki person to check on her mind and make a show out if it, Kurenai-san would be rich, if what she says that anyone would pay an arm and a leg for what she said and quote "This is Gold Comedy!." material." zed said while rolling his eyes.

Kurenai: "pant!, pant!, pant!, That's absolutely brilliant zed-san, do you want the profits 50-50?."

Zed: "OMG!, I was merely kidding when I said that, but if your crazy enough to do it, you can take the whole share of it, you have my permission, The fame that it will bring me will be more than enough for the payment."

Kiernai: "You got yourself a deal Zed-san. I'm so going to so be rich." Kurenai ran straight to the T & I building.

Three Students: "What just happened?."

Zed: "I believe my friends, that you have just entered the Twilight Zone."

Three Students: "Pfpfpfphahahahaha."

Kiba: "Kurenai-sensei was right, this guy is I quote "This is Gold Comedy!.", pffffhahahahaha.

Girl with Pale eyes: "I don't get it."

Shino: "Pfahahahahahha, maybe someday, Hinata-san, maybe someday..pffffhahahahaha."

Hinata: "Mooh!, I wish I was closer to Kurenai-sensei when it happened, maybe then I would understand this and I quote "This is Gold Comedy!." material. said in a depressed voice.

Zed: "Ohh you don't have to wait long Hinata-san, I'm sure kerenai-sensei will make it into a short movie, and you can watch it later, you should go to Kurenai-san right away to get the premium tickets before it gets well known, and tickets will be hard to come by." Zed said sarcastically.

Hinata: "Really?, I should go now then, before someone beats me to it. thank you civilian-san." Hinata bowed and run to the T & I building.

Kiba: "Wait for me Hinata-chan."

Shino: "Yes, wait for us."

Zed: "Well, I'm glad I helped make someone's day brighter."

Little did Zed know that his sarcastic advice to Kurenai would later gain him the monicker "The killer Comedian" added to his title.

Authors Note:

I was laughing very hard while making this chapter, but after a few proofreading I seem to have lost the humor of it. Maybe it's is just me but when I read it the first time I was laughing so hard. The second time though I reread it though I seem to have lost my sense of humor. I want your honest opinion, when you read it the first time, what was your impression? Was it funny?, then re-read it the second time, is it still funny?.

I await your reviews,

zed019


	8. Chapter 8

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 8 The Unexpected Twist

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Zed's POV:

I seem to have given Kurenai-san the impression that I'm funny, I don't really know, maybe it is an inside joke?. Hmm, possibly, Maybe it's a hit and miss kind of thing. It's hard to be a comedian, since when did I become a comedian again?. Oh right, after Kurenai-san pointed out that I'm funny for having a sarcastic personality. Oh well, at least somebody's happy. I was pondering these thoughts while eating at a restaurant, Hours passed by and I think I saw Kurenai-san enter this establishment. She saw me, I hope she got that funnybone out of her system.

Kurenai: "Hello again zed-san."

Zed: "Hello Kurenai-san, how did it go?."

Kurenai: "Oh, it seems a hit, zed-san, only those who knows Guy-san and Lee can get the joke, and that is mostly all the villagers and ninja's in this village."

Zed: "Ahh, I see."

Kurenai: "By the way, I never did get the answer to the side-project of yours, let me guess, the hurdle was too high?. I would not blame you if you quit half-way to it." Kurenai said in a knowing voice.

Zed: "Actually I finished it ages ago."

Kurenai: "Really?, did it stop them from using the sunset no jutsu ever again?."

Zed: "Yes, but only whenever I'm around, The shock of my completed jutsu was effective, but they don't remember it to be permanent, they only get the feeling of dire consequences when they do it near me."

Kurenai: "How did they ended up like that?, What went wrong with it?, did it only suppress their instinct to do it near you since that jutsu is only associated to you?."

Zed: "Oh, they only seem to affect me, The jutsu was so effective that I put Guy and his team incapacitated. Guy, and Lee were hysterical or mentally unstable, while Neji and Tenten where put into a comma."

Kurenai: "Impossible!, that rumor was about you?, it only lasted 3 days for that rumor to stop as Guy's team was seen fit as a fiddle the very next day that rumor started, and the rumor became baseless and died shortly just as quick is it started."

Zed: "Hmm, Someone healed them apparently, with skills that rivals Tsunade. Who healed them though is up for debate."

Kurenai: "Ahh, but wait If you did that jutsu that could incapacitate a veteran Jonin and his team, It would definitely cause an international uproar, even if someone managed to do damage control by fixing Guy's team."

Zed: "Yes, your right about that, the hokage made another damage control method that could both salvage and turn around that whole fiasco."

Kurenai: "I'm curious, what did the hokage do?, and why do you know so much about it."

Zed: "I'm surprised you haven't noticed, The only other thing the Hokage could do, is to turn the said person into a ninja of the leaf village, therefore the strength that caused severe damage to a veteran jonin shinobi and his team, becomes the Villages Power that can inflict damage to potential enemy ninja teams, metaphorically speaking."

Kurenai: "Impossible, that would make you a ninja." said in a shocked voice.

Zed: "I'm shocked that you haven't notice my Hitae ite on my shoulder Kurenai-san."

Kurenai: "Gasp!, your right, I was to busy laughing at your jokes, OMG! we're those part of your secret weapon really?, it certainly was effective."

Zed: "No, that was me trying to strike a conversation with you, but as you have noticed, certain quirks of my teacher seems to have rubbed off on me. Be thankful, I did not follow their hairstyle and facial eyebrow sense of style, and especially those Mystical green spandex jumpsuit."

Kurenai: "Gasp!, your right, I'm thankful that you only acquired their quirks that has a good side effects on you, especially that smile. God forbid you started wearing those green spandex jumpsuits too."

Zed: "Quite, I was barely able to avoid wearing that mystical object when Guy-sensei wanted to officially induct me to be his second apprentice."

Kurenai: "Luck seems to be on your side zed-san."

Zed: "Quite, with my other quirkiness I even gained a brother through a strange and convoluted means."

Kurenai: "I'm curious, in what way did you gain a brother?, what method."

Zed: "The answer is quite simple really, you girls do it to guys you like."

Kurenai: "You mean."

Zed: "Yes, through food."

Kurenai: "That is unusual, well, it has been nice talking with you zed-san, I hope we meet again soon."

Zed: "See you soon as well Kurenai-san, I have to go now, I have to prepare my house to receive my new brother who will live with me."

I headed home that night and prepared my house to receive a special household member. I woke up the next morning, did some light exercise, took a bath, and finally used my kagebunshin to prepare a feast for Naruto. I then heard a knock on the door.

Zed: "I'll be right there in a minute." opens the door.

Zed: "Why hello there Hokage-sama and Naruto, I'm glad you could make it. Come in, I made a feast just for this special occasion." Zed led the group inside the dining area.

Zed: "I'm assuming that hokage-sama is here about the land of Waves mission?."

Sarutobi: "Yes that's a part of it, another part of why I visited you here personally, is to congratulate you on your success as a comedian, God, I haven't laughed like that in ages, I almost died of laughter, first that jutsu, and now this, are you trying to kill me zed-san.?"

Naruto: "Nooo!, you can't die yet Jiji, not untill I take the Hokage position from you."

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

Sarutobi: "Anyways, the main reason I'm here is to make sure that you were sincere to Naruto, and seing the preperations you made, I can only assume that what you said to Naruto was genuine."

Zed: "Hokage-sama, I assure you my actions are genuine towards my ototo, I can see that he deserves a chance of happiness, and I too wanted a family member."

Sarutobi: "I see, in that case there is something you must know. What I'm about to reveal to you is an S-rank village secret, punishable by death if you tell people without my permission and Naruto's consent. You see years ago our village was attacked by a biju, a biju is a being of mass chakra and harbingers of destruction. One of the biju that attacked our village is one of the strongest, the "Kyubi no Yoko". We lost half of our forces that day, and it weren't for the fourth hokage, this village would not be standing at all. He used a forbidden sealing technique that cost his life in exchange for summoning a death-god to seal the beast into a newborn baby, and that baby is Naruto Uzumaki..."

Zed: "?, was there some kind of reaction your waiting for Hokage-sama?. I know Naruto is a good kid and not some monster that your villagers portray him to be, You may or may not know this, but I started studying the art of sealing myself or fuinjutsu and I am an advanced practitioner of it, if I say so myself. I understand the difference between a scroll and the sealed kunai within the scroll are two different things."

Sarutobi: "I'm glad, You pass my test zed-san, If I thought that you were only using naruto for your own gains, I would have killed you on the spot."

Zed: "I would do the same too Hokage-sama, from what Naruto told me, You are one of his precious people he wants to protect, and one he considers family. Family always sticks together, and one does not let any harm to one's precious loved ones, and one must do all we can to insure the happiness of the person we want to protect, even if we dirty our hands." said with conviction.

Sarutobi: "Now that I know what your true intentions are, I heard from naruto that you wanted to be real blood brothers, and become real siblings."

Zed: "Yes, but one can only dream hokage-sama, one can only dream."

Sarutobi: "Well why don't I grant that dream for you."

Zed: "What!?, please tell me your joking Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi: "I'm afraid not, you see, we of the Sarutobi clan have a really old ancient technique that lets people become real live relatives, Its called the blood adoption ritual."

Sarutobi: "The ritual literally makes the adopting recepients become related by

blood. Depending on how powerful the recipients are, the parties involved would share the physical appearance they change into, and also share their abilities in rare cases. Their names will also show up on the parties birth certificate."

Sarutobi: "So zed-san, Naruto-kun do you want to go with the ritual?."

Zed: "I would be honored Sarutobi-san."

Sarutobi: "How about you Naruto?."

Naruto: "Are you kidding me?, I'm all for it Jiji, Now I can have a real nii-san datebayo!."

Sarutobi: "We will need an empty room with enough space for the ritual."

Zed: "Ahh, we can use one of the empty guest rooms."

We all went into the the guest room and prepared for the ritual. Sarutobi used some ink and brush to draw some complicated runes on the floor, He also cut Naruto's and my wrist to get some blood, and he started mixing them with questionable ingredients, and divided it in two cups. He gave one to each of us.

Sarutobi: "Now both of you stand in the middle of the circle, and when I say drink the cup , drink it simultaneously."

"Okay." Both Naruto and I said simultaneously.

Sarutobi: "Mumble, mumble, mumble, Oh God's above, May you bless these two souls who want to become a true family, May their journey bear fruit, and may your blessings bring them happiness,

Secret art: Blood Ritual no Jutsu!, now drink the cup."

We quickly drank the cup and the runes started glowing. Excruciating pain filled my body, I could feel my body transforming into something, deep level of pain overwhelmed my senses, and finally I passed out.

I woke up hours later feeling sore throughout my body, I noticed Naruto sitting in a chair near me with Sarutobi talking about something.

Zed: "I see you look the same Naruto, I'm sorry the ritual failed."

Naruto: "What are you talking about nii-san?, the ritual worked, here take a look at yourself." Naruto handed me a mirror.

I took a look at my reflection, and I see a person I don't recognize. My tame black hair became a spiky sunkist blond hair like naruto's, and my black eyes became cerulian blue like naruto's, My body still feels the same, except I seem to have more chakra.

Zed: "Wow I almost don't recognize myself."

Naruto: "You see nii-san, the ritual worked, now we really are brothers. I just wished I got something from you, I don't feel any different."

Zed: "Naruto, I want you to try something, I want you to gather as much chakra in your hand, and think of a person you want to heal or get better. Imagine yourself trying to heal, well, yourself, and say healing hand."

Naruto: "Well okay nii-san."

I can see Naruto trying to gather chakra in his hand.

Naruto: "Healing Hand!."

Naruto was ingulfed in a bright white light, and as soon as it disappeared, his complexion was healthier now from our earlier debacle from the ritual.

Naruto: "I feel much better now, nii-san, what was that?."

Zed: "Well it seems some of my abilities got shared with you during the ritual, and finding out which ones will be a surprise."

Sarutobi: "That's great you two, you both got something from each

other."

Zed: "Thank you very much Sarutobi-san, can I ask you a favor?, can you put a privacy seal around this room, there's something I want to talk about with you two."

Sarutobi: "Your welcome Zed-san, and as for your request, its as good as done." makes hand seals for the privacy jutsu.

Zed: "Well, where to start, I come from another world, or a dimension similar to this one."

Sarutobi: "What!?."

Naruto: "OMG!, my nii-san's an Alien."

Zed: "Yes, I would probably fall into that category to some degree, but let me tell you where I am from. I came from a world where humans didn't have chakra, and people rely on technologies that it advanced to a frightening degree of development."

Naruto: "But nii-san, you have chakra."

Zed: "I'm getting there, You see our technology was so advance that we have carriages that don't need a horse to run, and we have giant metal birds that carry people across the country in a mere hours. Our greatest achievement was the creation of a World within a world. let me clarify this for you. We have created an artificial world where we people access it from our house. These artificial worlds are like the real ones with one exception. You can become someone else, and use a variety of abilities that seem limitless , just like your jutsu here. I was a very well known there, and you could say that I run my own village there, and quite successful at that. We survived countless attacks from many enemies, and we expanded our village that we became a famous city."

Naruto: "Wow! my nii-san's a kage!." said in an awed voice.

Zed: "Why thank you Naruto, now where was I, Even though our abilities in this artificial world are great, we don't have that abilities in real life."

Zed: "One day when I fell asleep, I woke up in the outskirts of Konoha, and I seem to gained my abilities from that artificial world that carried over to this one along with chakra. One of those abilities is the one I just showed you."

Naruto: "Wow! that means my nii-san is not just a super awesome Medic, but also great warrior."

Zed: "We'll not a warrior, but a strong magician."

Naruto: "Sugoi!, my nii-san's a magician."

Zed: "That's just a term we use for people who rely more on jutsu's than taijutsu."

Sarutobi: "Ahh, I see, I assume one of these abilities was the one you used to ressurect the dead, and its not just a false revival, but a true revival without the use of a human sacrifice?."

Zed: "Why yes Hokage-sama , along with my other abilities that I have kept hidden, since such information can be deadly if it falls into enemy hands."

Sarutobi: "Ahh, so true zed-san, with that little show you did at the wave, many enemy shinobi would have heard of it right by now, and your bounty in the bingo book would make you an easy target."

Zed: "Oh, they are in for a surprise Hokage-sama. They only think that I'm a medic, and has no fighting repertoire of jutsu's that can harm them, but they are in for a nasty surprise."

Sarutobi: "That's reassuring Zed-san, I have to go now and let you two celebrate your new siblinghood."

Sarutobi: "See you soon Zed-san, or should I say, Zed Uzumaki."

The hokage quickly left with shunshin and went to his office. He pondered on the things that happened today and one thing came to his mind.

Sarutobi: "I'm too old for this shit!."

Meanwhile back at the New Uzumaki's house, both siblings can be seen eating the feast, and both fell asleep peacefully from having eaten too much food.

Zed never did notice a new pop-up in his window.

.

®-New Traits:

©-You have become an Uzumaki:

-Some of your traits are now shared through the adoption ritual with your other party.

-Your Chakra has increased tenfold.

-Your stamina has increased tenfold.

-Your life force and Longevity has increased tenfold.

-Your regeneration has increased tenfold.

- You have gained some sensory abilities. [ you can now sense chakra signatures 15 meters around you, distance increase when level is higher ].

Author's Note:

I was supposed to release this chapter tomorrow, but it sounded so good that I had to share it immediately.

Happy Reading,

zed019


	9. Chapter 9

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 9 Brotherly Bonding

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

Zed's POV:

I woke up the next morning pretty early, much earlier than my usual. I feel that I seem to have too much energy to burn. I noticed a new pop up window.

® New Traits:

©You have become an Uzumaki:

-Some of your traits are now shared through the adoption ritual with your other party.

-Your Chakra has increased tenfold.

-Your stamina has increased tenfold.

-Your life force and Longevity has increased tenfold.

-Your regeneration has increased tenfold.

- You have gained some sensory abilities. [ you can now sense chakra signatures 15 meters around you, distance increase when level is higher].

I seem to have inherited more from Naruto traits, from the adoption ritual, is is why Naruto is hyperactive?. I need to meditate to calm this excessive energy. After 30 minutes of meditation, I did some light exercise, took a bath and made breakfasts. Naruto seems to have woken up.

Zed: "Morning sleepy head, breakfast is ready, I tried a new Ramen recipe. Go wash up first so you eat breakfast."

Naruto: "RAMEN!, your the best nii-san." quickly washes face in the bathroom.

Zed: "So, otouto, what are your plans for today?."

Naruto: "Probably going to my team, and do a bunch of D-rank missions, or more teamwork training nii-san."

Zed: "hmm, doesn't you sensei teach you jutsu and stuff?."

Naruto: "My sensei said that teamwork is important nii-san, and he seems to work with Sasuke more."

Zed: "So, he did not teach my precious otouto anything?, this is bad otouto, it's been three month's since you graduated from what I gathered, and he hasn't done any jutsu training at all?."

Naruto: "Well, he did teach us the tree-walking exercise nii-san."

Zed: "That's it?." said diabelievingly.

Zed: "This is got to stop now otouto, No-one , I mean no-one, makes my otouto defenseless in missions. I won't let anyone take my new precious otouto away from me." said with conviction.

Naruto: "What do you mean by defenseless, nii-san?."

Zed: "Let me rephrase it for you otouto, how many jutsu do you know?."

Naruto: "Well I know the kawarimi, Henge, and the kagebunshin jutsu, nii-san."

Zed: "Exactly otouto, you only know the basic academy three jutsu, and it is the responsibility of your sensei to teach you more, so you can help protect yourself, and increase the mission success rate."

Zed: "Your sensei is known as Sharingan no Kakashi, and is very well known in the ninja world as the man who copied a thousand jutsus. I wonder, in his oh so infinite wisdom, did he not even teach at least one jutsu to his students?."

Naruto: Now that I think about it, he really did not teach us anything.

Zed: Well quickly correct that otouto, thankfully you have in your jutsu repertoire a really useful technique that helps us in this predicament.

Naruto: "Really nii-san?, what jutsu is that?."

Zed: "The kagebunshin jutsu."

Zed: "Let me explain, with that jutsu, what your copy will learn , you will also learn when it gets dispelled, so you can be at two places at once."

Zed: "Now naruto, how many clones you can make?"

Naruto: "I can make 500 clones eassy nii-san, and 1000, if I really try hard."

Zed: "That's good, let's go to our private training grounds when you've finish eating."

After Naruto finished eating, The siblings went to the training ground.

Zed: "Now I want you to make 100 shadow clones this time I want you to put out more chakra like your using 500 shadow clones. That way, they will last more."

Naruto: "Okay nii-san, Kagebunshin no jutsu!." 100 naruto clones appeared.

Zed: "Now, order one of your clones to go to your team and I'll do the same with mine to work at the hospital. Naruto quickly told one of his clones to go with team 7."

Zed: "Kagebunshin no jutsu." 6 clones appeared.

Zed: "One of you, go the the hospital and Henge into my old appearance and fill in for me, and you 5 teach the 50 clones of naruto the taijutsu kata that Guy-sensei taught us. 30 of you Naruto's practice your jutsu untill you can do it without hand seals, and the last 19, practice your shurikenjutsu and kunai throwing. Don't for get to dispell by group of ten by 5 minutes interval, you don't want to overload Naruto's brain with too much information."

Zed: "Now follow me otouto, let's go to a secluded place."

Naruto: "Hai!, nii-san."

Zed: "Now I want to test something, Imagine a fist size shape ball of white light in your and and say lumus."

Naruto: "Hai!, nii-san, lumus!." a small ball of light appeared in Naruto's hand.

Zed: "Looks great, it seems I can teach you most of my skills, and what's more, they can't be copied since it is a kekeigenkai. "

Naruto: "Really!?, I won't have to worry about Sasuke teme stealing Justu's from me?, Yatta!., teach me more nii-san."

Zed: "Okay now naruto, imagine a blue fire circling 1 meter around you , and say Ruwatch."

Naruto: "Okay nii-san, Ruwatch!." A blue fire circled around naruto.

Naruto: "That's great nii-san, but what's the difference around the first spell I just learned?."

Zed: "Okay otouto, extinguish the fire." Naruto extinguished the fire.

Zed: "Sneak!." zed's body began to disappear in front of Naruto.

Naruto: "Where did you go nii-san?."

Zed: "I'm in front of you otouto, now try the lumus jutsu I just taught you."

Naruto: "Hai!, nii-san, Lumus!." a ball of white light appeared.

Naruto: "I still don't see you nii-san."

Zed: "Now try the Ruwatch jutsu I showed you."

Naruto: "Hai!, nii-san, Ruwatch!." a circle of blue fire circled naruto

Naruto: "Now I see you nii-san."

Zed: "That's great otouto, that Ruwatch jutsu is useful for finding hidden enemies around you, and can break low to mid level genjutsu if you master it."

Naruto: "Sugoi!, nii-san, that's really a very useful skill."

Zed: "Now here's another jutsu I want to teach you, this one is an attack jutsu."

Naruto: "Really!?, teach it to me nii-san, teach it to me please!."

Zed: "okay naruto imagine a ball of energy, and think of guiding the energy with your thoughts to attack that training dummy over there, and say Soul Strike!."

Naruto: "Hai!, nii-san, Soul Strike!." a small baseball sized energy zoomed in the training dummy and got broken.

Naruto: "Sugoi!, nii-san, that jutsu is incredible."

Zed: "Now make some more shadow clones to train the jutsus I taught you, Be sure to focus on the Ruwatch, because the more you train it, the larger the distance you'll cover, and its practically an advance version of the lumus jutsu with benefits, and also train your soul strike accordingly, it's one of my strongest jutsu, and once you master it, you can increase the distance you can throw that jutsu, and increase the size of it, and last but not the least you can increase the numbers of the energy blast you are directing to your opponent, the more you master it, the more speed of will gain to hit your opponent.

Speed, Power, Strength, Versatility, Range and Technique. That jutsu has it all, and If you really really master it, you can face ten enemy shinobi at once, and throw 10 separate energy blast to each of them, or if you face a tough opponent, you can hit him with multiple orbs of energy blast, and deal large amount of damage while not closing the distance and range for your opponent to retaliate from your attacks."

Naruto: "Sugoi!, with this technique, it's possible to get so strong the more you master it. No wonder you were a Kage in your other world nii-san, with just some of your skills, it's power and versatility would make your opponents hide from you, but since you have the Ruwatch skill, they really can't." said in an awed voice.

Zed: "I'm glad I could impart those techniques to you otouto, master them well, I have a gut feeling that you will one day need it soon, plus you already learned the healing hand skill that bypasses the chakra's delicate control for mastering regular healing techniques."

Zed: "Now one last thing." Zed casted some jutsu to naruto and engulfed him in a white light.

Naruto: "What was that nii-san?."

Zed: "That otouto is a failsafe jutsu I casted on you. Whenever you are in danger, and feel like you are going to die 100% from an enemy or in a situation where you think you will die, think of me with all your might and shout teleport! loudly with your mouth, or scream it with your mind. It should transport you to me, wherever I maybe."

Naruto: "Thank you nii-san."

Zed: "That's what's brothers are for tebayo!...where, where did that come from? tebayo?, there It is again."

Naruto: "Pfpfphahahahahahahajaja, I thought I was the only one that did that tebayo!, We really are brothers now no matter what anyone says."

Zed: "Well I did gain an awesome otouto, a little verbal tick is a small price to pay, tebayo!."

Naruto: "Thank, you nii-san, I'll make you proud one day."

Zed: "I'm already proud of you, otouto."

Naruto: "Nii-san, why did you tell your clone to Henge into the old you? are you planning on pranking somebody.?"

Zed: "Why yes Naruto, why do you ask?."

Naruto: "I don't know nii-san, I think that ritual Is turning you into an older version of me."

Zed: "I don't feel any different, well besides the extra energy and some craving for a certain food."

Naruto: "Hmm, I wonder."

Zed: "I'll go make some food at the house, for some reason I'm really craving for some Ramen."

Naruto: RAMEN!, Yatta!, my nii-san's finally seen the the magnificence of the food of the Gods that is RAMEN!.

Zed: "Naruto, the way you described it, I can't help but drool, and have to get some more RAMEN!."

Naruto: "Yatta!, we really are brothers now, Real live blood brothers, and Ramen brothers, tebayo!."

Zed: "Well as you later otouto, Ramen is calling, tebayo!."

Zed: "Oh before I forget, tomorrow were going clothes shopping, no brother of mine is wearing bright orange all the time."

Naruto: "Noooo!, I like this orange jumpsuit, If you really are my brother you would wear one too tebayo!."

Zed: "Are you that adamant about this otouto?."

Naruto: "Why yes aniki, even if your my brother, you won't get to give up my favorite orange jumpsuit."

Zed: "Well Orange does look kinda nice."

Naruto: "See, see, you really are my aniki."

Zed: "Where did my sudden love of Orange come from?."

Naruto: "You, got it from me datebayo!."

Zed: "All right, let's compromise, I'll flip a coin and if it's head, we go shopping for new clothes that's not orange. If it's tail's, I'll wear some type of orange jumpsuit, BUT!, in the off chance I loose, I get to choose which one. Hey, if I'm going to wear an orange jumpsuit I'll wear one with style and choose one that's not hurtful to the eyes. Okay otouto do we have a deal?."

Naruto: "Deal."

Zed: "Here goes."

Zed flipped the coin as high as he could and crossed his fingers, and finally it landed... the result was...[ Tails ].

Zed: "Gasp!, I lost!." said in a shocked voice.

Naruto: "Yatta!, Now we really are brothers, both body and soul tebayo!." shouted Naruto cheerfully.

Zed: "Oh, well as they say, when life gives you lemon, you make lemonade. But!, since its come to this I'll make a custom tailored orange jumpsuit, that the best money can buy, and not even God! Will laugh at me."

Zed: "Mwahahahaahahahah, I'll make Orange the God! of all colors! tebayo!."

Naruto: "I'm so proud of you nii-san, your newfound love of the color orange has touched my heart. Well show the world the power of ORANGE!."

Zed: "That's right otouto, I'll order one for you too that way well match tebayo!"

Naruto: "Yatta!, I love you nii-san."

That was the day, the color Orange became cool in everyone's book.

Zed: That's right, Money can buy everything!, It can even turn the low leveled orange color into a GOD CLASS orange level color.

Authors note:

Skills flashback that was used so far.

®Learned skill:

©Soul strike lv1(89%)

-Hits the target with (1+SkillLV/2) bolts for 1*MATK using Ghost Element. Does extra 5% damage per SkillLV to Undead property Monsters. Bolts increases as skill level increases

Cost 200 mana

®Learned skill:

©Napalm Beat lv1(80%)

-Hits every Enemy in a 3x3 area around the target for an MATK of (70+10*SkillLV)% using Ghost Element. This damage is spread equally between all targets. For example, if 3 monsters are hit, then each takes 1/3rd of the damage a single target would take.

Cost 150 mana

®learned skill:

©Lumus lv1(01%)

-Illuminates the surrounding area at the distance of 5 meters, distance increases with level.

Cost 50 mana

Light affinity +5%

®Skills Learned:

©Sneak lv1(01%)

-able to blend in surrounding area making user less noticeable

Cost 50 mana per minute while active

®Skills Learned:

©Healing hand lvl1 (01%)

-Heals a target's HP for [(BaseLV+INT)/8]*(4+8*SkillLV). When used against Undead property monsters, it is a holy attack that ignores MDEF and INT, but deals only half damage (that is, HealValue*ElementModifier/2).

Cost 70 mana

These were the beginner level when Zed first learned them, and mastered them already to the highest degree.


	10. Chapter 10

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 10 Chuunin exams and A Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime.

A week passed by quickly and Team 7 never noticed that the naruto with them was a shadow clone. Zed's shadow clone also didn't get discovered. The time has finally come for the Chuunin exams that is held in the village of the leaf.

Somewhere in the office of the Hokage, a meeting of Jonins, took place

Kurenai: "I nominate Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hinata Hyuga for the chuunin exams."

Asuma: "I nominate Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi for the chuunin exams."

Kakashi: "I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki for the chuunin exams."

Iruka: "Objection your honor, My students are not yet ready, especially Naruto."

Sarutobi: "Objection Sustained, They are soldiers of the village now and if their Jonin instructor deem them worthy for this exam, then they are worthy. Besides I have a feeling that Naruto might surprise you this exam." the hokage said cryptically.

Kakashi: "What just happened?."

Kurenai: "Pfpfphahahahahahaha, Oh , you haven't seen the New movie, Kakashi-san?."

Kakashi: "What movie?."

Kurenai: "The New comedy movie, it was quite a huge hit, I'm the owner of that movie, I have permission from the actor to freely distribute its copy inside konoha. He's so generous, He let me have the profits all to myself. It was a very big hit that most of the population in konoha had started developing their sense of humor."

Kakashi: "Who's your benefactor that would give-away the profits.?"

Kurenai: "He's very famous right now, His name is Zed."

Kakashi: "Oh, him, if it's him I believe you."

Kurenai: "You've met him Kakashi-san.? I bet he did something amazing that made you feel like that. I mean, coming from you it's a high praise, what did he do to make you respect him so much."

Kakashi: "Oh, nothing much, he just raised two dead shinobi and pulled 10 million Ryo worth of gold coins out of his ass, and gave it to said newly revived shinobi to help fulfill their dream."

Kurenai: "Pfpfphahahaha, Oh, I didn't know you watched the show too Kakashi-san, your sense of humor seems to have improved."

Kakashi: "I'm not joking."

Kurenai: "Really!?, then no wonder, he said the reputation of fame was more than enough as payment for letting me use the materials he provided."

A sudden voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

Guy: "Ahh, My youthful apprentice has finally found his talent, and spread his youthful magnificence around konoha, Sorry I'm late hokage-sama, I nominate Rock Lee, Tenten Higurashi, and Neji Hyuga for the chuunin exams."

Sarutobi: "Guy-san, I noticed that you did not include your apprentice , why?."

Guy: "He's not ready Hokage-sama, I hear he's only a back-up medic. nin."

Kakashi: "Yeah that guy can revive dead people like it was nothing, I'm sure he can pull out an S-rank jutsu out of his ass."

Sarutobi: "Gasp!, How did you know that Kakashi.?"

Kakashi: "What!?, He really has an S-rank jutsu He can pull out of his ass?, your joking right, hokage-sama."

Sarutobi: "Well since the cat is already out of the bag, I'll nominate him myself for the chuunin exams."

Guy: "Your joking hokage-sama, please don't send my youthful student to his untimely death, I beg of you."

Sarutobi: "Sigh, You may have not remembered the incident Guy-san, but your bonding technique with Lee made Zed-san used his last resort technique to make you stop using your sunset no jutsu with Lee. It was so effective that it made you and Lee medically insane and Tenten and Neji was sent into a coma."

Guy: "Imposible, I don't remember any of it."

Sarutobi: "That's because a healer healed you and the healer also said that as a coping mechanism your whole team forgot the incident. I saw the technique personally and without my many years of experience, I would be in a coma too, and I deem the technique an S-class rank jutsu."

Sarutobi: "So any objections?... I see then this meeting is adjourned."

Guy: "I'll inform my second apprentice of your decision hokage-sama, It is my duty as his sensei to inform him." with a shunshin guy left the room

~Elsewhere~

Zed: "How's the training coming along otouto?."

Naruto: "Its doing great nii-san."

Naruto: "These new orange jumpsuits are great nii-san, we look good."

Zed: "Your right otouto, it's not that bad."

A knock interrupted their conversation.

Zed: "I'll go get it." opens the door.

Guy: "Why hello young man, is my youthful student zed-san here, in this house?."

Zed: "Why hello there Guy-sensei, Its good to see you again." said with the good guy pose with the shining smile to go with it.

Shock overcame to Guy's senses, as this person in front of him claiming to be his student. This person had spiky sunkist blond hair, and cerulian blue eyes, and wore a stylish orange jumpsuit that rivaled his own green spandex jumpsuit. This orange jumpsuit seem to radiate a flair in its style, and has a mystic feeling that seemed to have surpassed his own mystical green spandex jumpsuit. The Orange color was surprisingly catchy, and is pleasant to eyes. That can't be right?, orange that is pleasant in the eyes?, what trickery is this?, they must have used some otherworldly technique to achieve the impossible, it was actually rivaling his own style. The person wearing it is performing my original good guy pose, along with that shining smile, no-one other than my students know that pose. He actually makes an impressive impression.

While these thoughts filled Guys mind, Guy was staring and gaping in his students form for five minutes.

Guy: "Is that really you zed-san?."

Zed: "Yes it's me Guy-sensei, as you have noticed, I had a drastic change, so to speak."

Guy: "Ahh, by the way those clothes seems to rival my own, is this why you refused my offer?, I'm so proud of you for rivaling my mystical green spandex jumpsuit. I approve!." Guy said approvingly

Zed: "Why thank you, Guy-sensei."

Guy: "I can't help it, but you look familiar, ahh, that's it, you look like an older brother of one Naruto Uzumaki."

Zed: "I see that you have met my brother, as you can probably tell, we did a jutsu that makes us real brothers, as we now share the same blood. Of course it was done with supervision with the Hokage so you can rest assured that it went smoothly." said with the shining smile.

Guy: "Hmmmmmmm, I'm happy for you zed-san, on finding your true family. Zed Uzumaki, it does have a nice ring to it."

Zed: "Thank you very much Guy-sensei."

Guy: "Oh right, I almost forgot, I came here to tell you that your qualified for the chuunin exams, here are your forms."

Zed: "Thanks again Guy-sensei, I'll try to stay alive, do I have a team with me?.

Guy: "Thats the thing my youthful student, the hokage recommended you himself, and deemed that you are strong enough for a one man team, but I dont want to believe it, He said that had used an S-rank technique on me, and I can only assume, you have hidden other techniques. Can you please help your sensei's mind at ease, and show me a decent jutsu to help you survive in this exam?.

Zed: "I'll give you a demonstration sensei, try to move NOW!." I quickly used my mastered telekinesis skill on Guy-sensei.

Sudden Pressure poured over Guy's body, and no matter what he tried to do, he could not break free of the jutsu his student has casted on him, it reminded him of Nara's shadow bind or shadow possession technique, but there seems to be no shadow binding him. How powerful is my student?.

Zed: "Okay, you can move now Guy-sensei."

The pressure around Guy quickly disappeared as Zed said those words.

Guy: "That was incredible zed-kun, thank you easing my mind, I have to go to my team now to give them some last minute advice, see you tommorow at the academy at 9 am on the third floor, just drop off your application at the hokage tower sometime today."

With that Guy shunshined away, and I went back inside.

Naruto: "Who was that nii-san?."

Zed: "It was my sensei otouto, apparently I qualified to take the chuunin exams alone, and I think your sensei will recommend your team too if my hunch is correct."

Naruto: "Sugoi!, that's my nii-san for you, and the chuunin exams. nii-san?."

Zed: "Yes otouto, We should get some supplies at Higurashi's ninja shop, and I'll drop off the my forms at the Hokage tower while we are there."

~Time skip 1 day~

Zed: "Are you ready otouto?."

Naruto: "Hai!, nii-san, I've packed everything."

Zed: "Don't forget the ramen otouto, you know how touchy you are when you don't get your daily ramen."

Naruto: "Like your one to talk nii-san, you get irritated when you don't eat yours."

Zed: "I can't help it otouto, If I don't have my daily ramen, I can't focus very well."

Naruto: "Its the same with me nii-san, and don't worry, I packed enough to last for a month."

Zed: "I'll meet you at the ninja academy for the test."

I walked into the ninja academy, and headed to the third floor, I ignored the simple genjutsu on the second floor. I was greeted with Guy-sensei, and wished me goodluck. I entered the exam room, and choose a quiet corner. Time passed and Naruto's team came over, and he was greeted his graduating ninja classmates. Then suddenly:

Naruto: "I'm going to defeat everyone of you!." Naruto declared.

Man with glasses: You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, I heard that the villages sent their elites especially those team in Ame, I heard that they call themselves the champions of the light, pretty corny if you ask me, but they have the skills to back it up, all members of that team have unusual and powerful kekeigenkai.

Zed: Isn't it a bit early for you to be this hyper otouto?, did you not get enough ramen this morning?.

Naruto: "Mooh!, stop embarrassing me nii-san."

Sasuke: "Nii-san?, Naruto, the only brother I know you have is that crazy ninja we met at the land of wave. For some reason I believe you. You [points at zed] have the same hair and eyes just like naruto, and you also wear an orange jumpsuit like him, if you really are, I thank you for teaching Naruto a sense of fashion, Naruto's orange jumpsuit now actually looks kinda cool now."

Zed: "Why it's nice too see you again Sasuke, Sakura."

Sasuke: "Gasp!, you mean you really are that crazy ninja?., you know what, I don't even want to know, I still want to keep my sanity intact."

Man with glasses: "I don't want to be rude or anything but who are you?."

Zed: "I'm Zed Uzumaki, at your service, what's your name?."

Man with glasses: "I'm Yakushi Kabuto, I specialize in information gathering with these ninja info cards. If you want to find out on information on your competitors, I'm your Man."

Sasuke: "I have a few people I want to find out like Lee or Sabaku no Gaara but you can forget about them, What I really wanna know is the information about Zed Uzumaki."

Kabuto: "Okay...[ presses chakra on the ninja info card ], let's see,... that's strange, there's no information on Zed Uzumaki."

Zed: ( Of course,you wouldn't find any, I was just recently adopted with my brother, so there's no Information on me ). Zed thought.

Naruto: "That's my nii-san for you, so mysterious. Let me introduce my ninja batchmates nii-san."

Naruto: "You already know my team, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto: "Now, the one with the blond hair girl is Ino Yamanaka, and the one with a pineapple hairstyle is Nara Shikamaru, the big boned boy is Choji Akamichi, Their part of team 9 which is lead by jonin Asuma Sarutobi .

I exchange greetings with them.

Naruto: "The one with the puppy is Kiba Inuzuka, The one with the shades is Shino Aburame, and the one with Pale eyes is Hinata Hyuga, Their team 8 and their Jonin Kurenai Yuhi.

Zed: "Its good to see you again Hinata-san, did you get the first premium tickets just as I adviced?."

Hinata: "Why yes, I was the first one to get it, but who are you. ninja-san?."

Zed: "Oh, you must not recognize me now Hinata-san, as I had make a drastic change, and make-over, but I was the one who introduced Kurenai-san to and quoted "This is Gold Comedy!." material." Zed said with the shining smile

Hinata: "Gasp!, It can't be, but that smile, it really was you, civilian-san, or should I call you by your new nickname, "The Killer Comedian"?.

Naruto: "Nii-san, I didn't know that your that popular."

Kiba: "Oh he is Naruto, you should see the movie, it was so hilarious that you could die of laughter. It was so good that it earned your brother the nickname "The Killer Comedian".

Kiba: "It was so good, that it even made the quiet Shino laugh for hours."

Shino: "Its true, I never laughed so hard, that my insides hurt very much the next day."

Kiba: "So you had a drastic make-over, and you were a ninja?, I must say you look pretty good."

Zed: "Why thank you Kiba-san."

Kiba: "You better watch out guys, this guy will kill you with laughter, well who can complain if I get killed laughing, but I'll try my best to pass this exam."

Instructor: "All right that's enough chit-chat, it's time for the first phase of the chuunin exam, I will be your proctor, Morino Ibiki.

Zed: "See you later otouto."

I left to my assigned seat, the proctor tested us on information gathering skills. The time was almost up, and I can see my brother is struggling. I quickly substituted my paper with a finished one from another ninja, and used substitution on Naruto's paper with one with answers from another ninja. He seemed to calm down a bit, and the tenth question came. My brother used his brave speech about his dream to become hokage, and changed the tense mood.

We passed the first part of the exam after that, and the second instructor introduced herself as Mitarashi Anko. We quickly changed location to the forest of death, and Anko gave each team a scroll, and for us to pass, we have to get is counterpart, and arrive at the chuunin tower at the center of the forest of death. I received my heaven scroll, and I wished my brother good luck, and we went our separate ways.

I quickly tree-hopped to my destination, but I was stopped by a bunch of Kumo ninja's. They threathened me to hand my scroll, but I just used my mastered telekinesis skill to hold them on the spot, and got another heaven scroll.

I went to my towards the chuunin building again, towards the center of the forest of death, until I was stopped by a strange group of what looked liked wizard cosplaying ninja's from Ameme.

Wizard: "I am Albus Dumbledore, and we are the team, Champions of light, and our organisation is a called the order of the phoenix."

Shaman: "My name is Hermione Granger, with the kekeigenkai elementalist ( summons 3 spirits )."

Necromancer: "I am Ronald Weasley, with the kekeigenkai, necromancer ( summons 4 skeletons )."

Albus: "I'm sorry but we must stop you konoha ninja-san, from getting ahead to the chuunin exam building, it is all for the greater good."

Zed: Pfpfphahahahahahaha, now this looks like a familiar face, how have you guys been, Dumbledore-san, and team, it's been a while since we've done this.

As the question from zed reached the ears of the strange Ame ninja's,the team seemed confused, They have a feeling they know this konoha ninja from somewhere, but for the life of them, they could not put their finger on it.

Albus: "How you know us, konoha ninja-san?."

Zed: "Oh, you don't recognize me like this, sorry about that, Henge!, how about now?"

What appeared before them was a cute woman with two long pink pigtails with a nurse outfit ( Nurse Joy ).

Zed: "Do you remember me now?."

A shocked faces of the Ame team could clearly be seen.

~Flashback~

Royal Road:

Someone's POV:

I am Albus Dumbledore , a powerful wizard , Leader of the the guild "Order of the Phoenix". Our guild is known as the best magicians, sorcerers, mage , shamans , elementalist, and also necromancers in royal road, Our guild is currently occupying a town called Hogwarts and I am currently at my castle. My guild mates or my underlings are Hermione Granger, our top shaman and Ronald Weasley, our top necromancer. We were currently discussing on what to do. Our town Hogwarts have survived countless raids, but the town is not very lively at all and I keep hearing about rumors on this new City called pallet. My villagers are slowly abandoning my great town of Hogwarts. I must find a solution, for the greater good.

Ronald: "Why don't we just take the town and be done with it?."

Hermione: "We can't take the town without justifiable reason, it will make us look bad."

Albus: "Hermione is right, we always be in the light."

Stranger: "Maybe I can help, My name is Ash Ketchum, knight of justice at your service."

Hermione: "You mean was a knight of justice, our intelligence network shows that you closed down a couple of respectable merchants and gained an angry mob to yourself for trying to rob those innocent people."

Ash: "Innocent, innocent, I'm the one that's innocent, those people framed me, I knew them when they were small time crooks but somehow, someway they gained a backing of an evil powerful backer and I'm positive it's the Lord of that new Pallet City."

Ronald: "You can't just expect to believe those lies."

Albus: "Ronald, this maybe the excuse we need, If we fail well just blame it on him."

Hermione: "Oh you're so brilliant professor Dumbledore, it's a fullproof plan, it's a win win situation, well start making invasion plans immediately, but we still need more allies."

Ash: "leave that to me, I'll gather more allies to finally see justice to those criminals.

As Ash was leaving, I used my mind reading secret skill, to discover his true motives.

Albus: "Secret art: Legimency no jutsu."

~Ash's Flashback~

Ash POV:

My name is Ash Ketchum, I am am a knight of justice, of course that's all self proclaimed. I started playing Royal Road in hopes of becoming a real knight. I trained really hard at the training hall, I almost gave up, but my dreams to become a knight must have a foundation and I refuse to abandon my dream. I eventually passed the basic training program with pure guts and determination alone.

I ash Ketchum finally passed that dreadful training program. I eventually did quest to help those in the city. Knight code no.1, always help those in need. Although I did not meet any damsel in distress and any evil Lord to slay, I was content.

Weeks past and by a twist of complete coincidence I stumbled to a knight of justice hidden class. I so graciously accepted the class and with passion continued my good deeds.

This led me with amassing stats of course, and finding hidden dungeons. I slew many evil beast inside and was rewarded with rare loots and praises from the people that are in actuality NPC's, my fame is just that high.

As I did my daily routine, I met a bunch of suspicious characters, I preached to them the oh so wonderful ways of chivalry and good deeds. At some point during my wonderful speech, the odd group suddenly attacked me. They use strange creatures to fight with them, but they were no match to my awesome self who was not a self proclaimed knight of justice any longer, but a real knight of justice. They put up a good fight but in the end I disposed of those savages. No one can best me, the knight of justice.

I went my merry way after hearing some sort of promise of revenge from those strange group calling themselves Team Rocket, but I thought nothing of it. That is until They showed up the next day when I fell down a pitfall trap and they decided to get their revenge. I won this time again, I wish I could forget them but those cheesy motto they use are quite catchy and it makes me hard for me to forget them.

A week passed by, and the odd group decided to show up again, this time they build a giant robot. I couldn't actually believe my eyes, a robot. It pained my heart to destroy that robot but justice must always prevail.

My meetings with these strange group seems to be frequent, and each time they get more bolder and sneakier with their attempt to teach me my lesson but as always, justice prevails.

On the coming days of my playing , they suddenly stopped their attempts at my life. On one hand I'm thankful , but on the other hand they could be planning something big this time. I must be ever vigilant on my training.

Another month passed and I became stronger from my training as well as richer as well. I eventually came to some rumors about a city that became popular just as Morata. That didn't interest me in the slightest, Another popular rumor seemed to pop up on another month about a group of merchants selling adorable portable pet/pillow/beanie bag that loots drops for you. Naturally I was interested as it became a bother to pick up loots. But the oddest thing was that the seller of this Hot item piece was a man with sky blue hair, a woman with red hair and a talking cat. This seemed to match that the group that was harassing me constantly. I thought to congratulate them on their success on turning to a new leaf, and maybe buy one of those cute pets. They're oh so all-purpose functionality is a must for a knight of justice like me, plus I heard that these pets are a chick magnet, I must boost my image as a respectable knight of justice by getting one of those pets.

I researched the forums and the ever popularity of those pets were ever growing. I read that they were somewhere in the eastern continent. I decided to travel there, and after another month I found them. They were surrounded with so many people swarming them, I too was one of those people. The people formed a line and they quickly thinned out, I managed to get my turn and decided to purchase the most expensive one they sold. They seem to not recognise me, I noticed that they seem to have never ending stocks of these things and they seem to have more at their RV type vehicle.

I decided to congratulate them personally on their success and for turning a new leaf. I confronted them at closing time and decided to reintroduce myself. Things seem to have went a wrong turn when they decided to get their revenge. Of course I was happy to comply, and with my high level and stats it seemed to be no problem to take care of these chumps!, who knows, maybe they'll drop tons of money to expand my ever growing greatness. I seem to be winning as usual and they are on their last legs. I was going to finish them off untill they shouted a name, they shouted a strange name and summoned forth a monster of horrible cute proportions. I laughed my ass of at the strange cute beast but I was interrupted when it casted a recovery spell on the other group, I quickly regained my composure and attacked the cute beast. My sword was blocked by a strange barrier and I was stunned. The cute beast casted a holy spell at me, along the barrage of other attacks from the criminal group, I stood no chance and died. I promise on my knighthood to get my revenge on those criminals when I log back on.

When I logged back on I was met with glares from many people, I wondered why they would do that to me and I asked them. I was surprised with their response. They said that the group selling those pets said that they're closing down for good. Some of the people saw him fight those merchants and pointed out that it was because of his behaviour that they ran out of town and decided to never sell those wonderful creatures again.

Without meaning too, the criminal group who won against this knight of justice accidentally framed him on a misunderstanding and he became public enemy number one.

Ash Ketchum , Knight of justice, Hero of many people ( mostly NPC's), became public enemy number one and his oh so popular reputation he spent gruelling many months raising, crumbled to dust overnight.

Ash: "I'll get you for this Team Rocket if that's the last thing I do". Ash vowed.

~ Ash's Flashback end~

After that, I gathered and trained our guilds core members untill the fateful day we attacked Pallet City.

On that great battlefield our group tried to stop a pretty cute woman with two pink pigtails with a medic outfit ( Nurse Joy ) from healing the enemies allies.

Wizard: "I am Albus Dumbledore, and we are the guild Order of the Phoenix's top players."

Shaman: "My name is Hermione Granger, top elementalist ( summons 3 spirits )."

Necromancer: "I am Ronald Weasley, top necromancer ( summons 4 skeletons )."

Albus: "I'm sorry but we must stop you miss medic, from healing all those soldiers, it is all for the greater good."

Zed: "Whatever shall I do?" I said in a girly voice.

Zed: "I know!, I'll do this!."

Zed: "Secret art, PORING DOMINATION !."

With that, the cute medic signalled her angeling pet to summon tons of his PORING minions, and we were pretty shocked, The cute medic used this chance to summon her dementors, and since her level was level 180, She was able to summon 4 dementors. She ordered her dementors to attack my subordinates Hermione, and Ron, she sneaked in some high level soul strike spell between my two subordinates, and they were soon killed in action.

I was able to damage the cute medic pretty badly, but that stupid but cute angeling pet she has healed her pretty fast making my damage moot. I managed to kill all her dementors, God those were creepy, and scary creatures, and just like that it was just the two of us.

Albus: "Why won't you fall, I must win, I am the champion of the light, I am the leader of the order of the Phoenix, I MUST WIN FOR THE GREATER GOOD!." I shouted with conviction.

Zed: "There just something about you old man that just gets on my nerves, you know I haven't used this spell as of yet as it would be to cruel and it is my trump card, but you leave me no choice old man."

Zed: "AVEDA KADEVRA!."

A green beam of spell hit the old man and with that, the great Albus Dumbledore, champion of the light, leader of the order of Phoenix and a crazy old man who likes to say "for the greater good", died on the spot.

After that great battle, it went downhill for our guild, "The order of the phoenix". Our resources were dried up, and most of my guild members left, leaving only my faithful subordinates Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

We tried to protect our City of Hogwarts, but without the manpower, we lost. We tried to make the best of the situation, but it never was quite the same, and we slowly lost interest in the Virtual Reality game, Royal Road.

One day, I woke up one morning in a forest clearing. I found out that Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were near the vicinity where I woke up. We quickly searched for a nearby civilization, which was Ame, and we found out that this was a different world, that is a world filled with war, and grief. This world was run with a military system, with soldiers that could use supernatural powers called ninja's. We also found out that we retained our abilities from Royal Road, and the ninja's dubbed it as kekeigenkai or bloodline limit. We were quickly inducted to the Ame ninja ranks as ninja, and trained in their arts.

Seing the state of this world, we quickly reformed our old guild ( the order of the phoenix ), and formed a ninja team together named champions of the light. We quickly distinguished ourselves, and got sent to the chuunin exams. We must win at all cost for the peace of this world, and so we can advance in rank, so we could gather funds for our great organisation. After all "Money talks, and Bullshit! walks," as the saying goes.

We easily passed the first exam, and entered the second, We quickly looked for an easy target to steal our scrolls counterpart, and we found a spiky sunkist blond ninja, alone heading to the chuunin tower at the center of the forest of death.

~Flashback End~

Albus: "Its you!, I guess if we got here, there's also a possibility of others just like us who got thrown into this world."

Albus: "We will give up our earth scroll, please don't hurt us."

Hermione: "We can't, Professor Dumbledore, what about our dream of world peace to spread peace to this world?."

Ron: "We can't give up, we need to advance in rank, so we can gather funds to help the needy."

Albus: "We have no choice, our opponent is strong, we can't save this world if we are dead, we will have our chance."

Albus: "Here, take our earth scroll, and we wish you good luck."

Albus handed their earth scroll to Zed, and just as he was about to leave.

Zed: "Wait!."

Zed swiped his fingers out the invisible air, and handed a scroll to the strange Ame ninja.

Albus: "What's this for?."

Zed: "Now that I know your story, and your noble intentions, I can't just leave you guys alone. Inside that scroll contains 5 million gold coins from our Game World, that should be an estimate of 50 million worth of Ryo at the very least. Use that to get your organization started towards world peace."

Shocked faces could clearly be seen on the faces of the strange Ame team.

Albus: "Thank you very much, konoha shinobi-san. With this much money, we could buy a village worth of land, and more. We can definitely help those in need in this world. It's sad that this is a war-torn world we've landed into, but we must not forget our kindness, as that is what makes us human."

Zed: "You're very right there, Albus-kun, I go by the name Zed Uzumaki now due to certain circumstances, and I gained a family here. I feel your sentiments exactly. Also, you three are the only close people I know from our world, we must stick together, who knows, If we got here with our abilities intact, there's also a possibility that other people from our world came here too, along with their overpowered abilities. You know this full well Albus-kun, as you have experienced this first hand, ( With great power comes great responsibility.), and without restraint, we become monsters. Who knows if other people came here just like us who is evil, and blinded by their power, that could result in massive death's of inocent people. It's nice to know that you have true friends you can truly count on."

Albus: "Your very right Zed-kun, we will contact you if we've found people just like us who have gone mad with power. Also consider yourself an honorary member of the Order of the Phoenix, We know we can always rely on you."

Albus: "Farewell for now and good luck. Hermione, Ron let us go, many people await our help."

With that the Ame team left, and zed arrived at the tower with no problem.

Authors Note:

I'm back with a vengeance, with 5.6k words.

Happy reading,

zed019

Skill legend:

®Skill learned:

©-Aveda Kadevra [ fixed skill ]

-known as the killing curse. originally this spell was to relieve patients from their suffering if they were incurable.

- An all out attack spell that uses all the the casters mp

- Believed to be a one shot one kill spell that all magic users covet. but the book states that regular monsters has 1/2 chance to kill instantly mini bosses has 1/3 the success and main bosses 1/4 chance of success.

- Additional success is added depending on the casters lv and int

- Due to the nature of this spell, you can only use it once a day.

®Skills Learned:

©-Summon dementors. [fixed]( able to summon dementors that are known to suck the life living )

-number of dementors summoned increase every 40 lvls ( HP and MP of dementors dependent on the int of the user

- Mana cost 2000 Mp


	11. Chapter 11

Avid X-over (Naruto) Chapter 11 ERROR ERROR

Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books and anime

Zed was greeted by Naruto the next day, and they greeted each other.

"So anything interesting happen in on your way here?."Zed asked.

"Nothing much, I just met a snake pedophile who molested Sasuke on the way here."Naruto answered casually.

"Is that so, good thing you got away safely."

~Time skip Day of the exams~

Zed arrived with his teleport technique, and startling the genins around him.

"Did I miss anything?." Zed asked.

"Nothing much nii-san, I won my match against Kiba, and its your turn next, so why are you late." Naruto asked.

"umm, I overslept." Zed answered truthfully.

Everyone near zed sweatdropped.

"Thankfully my match hasnt started yet, so whos's my opponent" zed asked.

The roulette on the monitor was spinning until.

Zed Uzumaki Vs ?

"What's wrong with the monitor?." a jonin asked.

"Hey it's acting funny." a ninja declared.

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

Zed Uzumaki Vs Hari no Sabaku

" Who's that, I don't know any Hari from Suna" kankuro declared.

"Your right Kankuro." answered Temari.

A portal suddenly opened, and in it revealed a black haired teenager with a sand gourd on his back similar to Gaara's, Heck he was even sporting similar clothes to Gaara in a different mesh of color.

"Damn!, where did that portal take me?" the newly arrived teen asked.

"OMG!, he's a spitting Image of you Gaara, if I didn't know better maybe you are brothers." mused Kankuro.

"Oh but we are, but only due to a series of coincidence. Yo!, how have you been Kankuro, Temari." Hari asked casually.

"Do we know you?." both Kankuro, and Temari asked.

"Strange, if you don't know me, then I must be in another dimension that closely resembled to my own. Send my regards to Gaara for me. I'm supposed to be resting in my room for my chuunin exams, but I could use the warm up, so, who is my opponent?, Zed Uzumaki?, wow a tough opponent, well Shall we dance?" said Harry.

"I'll allow this Battle just this once, I have a feeling well see something good, no objections?, good, will Zed Uzumaki come to arena?"said the hokage.

"This will be good tebayo!, now for our viewers safety, Kekkai mode! defense!" a barrier surrounded the arena.

"Good call, shall we?."Hari asked excitedly

"The Batle with Zed Uzumaki, and Hari no Sabaku will commence, Ready!, Set!, Go!" the proctor declared.

"I'll go first, an enemy with mystery abilities, I'll take a long range battle, Sand Shuriken!." a group of shuriken made of sand flew towards zed, but he countered it with telekinesis, and stopped them cold, a smile formed on zed's face.

"Wow your good, I'll go full power, Summon Dementors!." 10 dementor summons packed the small arena and surrounded Hari. All audiences were on the edge of their seats as the dementors gave of an otherworldly feeling.

"I'll counter your move, now Sanctuary!, Sanctuary!." an area heal appeared that covered the whole arena. The dementors had nowhere to run, they died after a minute of struggling because they are sort of undead, or demon type. The audience were stunned at the scene, They saw original, and powerful techniques thrown left, and right.

"My turn Soul Strike!" a couple of energy blasts headed towards zed, both players were surprised that they had some semblance of similar abilities. Zed couldn't think anymore as a series of bolts were heading his way.

"Sneak!." Zed's body began to disappear, and was about to get away but Hari used "Ruwatch!" and he was hit by the series of bolts.

"Huff!, Huff!, you're strong, Healing Hand!." Zed's body was healed. The fight was evenly matched but he still has a trick or two up his sleeve.

"Time for originality." 20 shuriken were floating above zed, and each one had exploding notes tied to it.

"TELEKINESIS + KUNAI + EXPLODING NOTES = I GOT THE SONIC, AND I GOT THE BOOM, PUT THEM TOGETHER, AND YOU GET A SONIC BOOM!" as soon as he said those words, the series of exploding kunai's soared through, and went for Hari.

"Shit!, SAND DOME! + SUMMON ANGELING + SAFETY WALL = YOU GOT THE POWER, I GOT THE DEFENSE, ADD GOD'S HOLY BLESSING, AND YOU GOT ANGELIC ABSOLUTE DEFENSE!" a flash of golden white light enveloped the dome shield that is made of sand. Both strong attack, and absolute defense met. A huge explosion covered the arena but thanks to zed's barrier everyone was safe. The explosion finally died and revealed a battered arena.

"Gahh! Your like an Overpowered character that is is inserted in this world!" Zed accused Hari.

"Same to you, pot, meet kettle, seriously, I have no doubt that we both have Aces in the hole saved up, since you probably noticed we have similar abilities, how about a truce.?." suggested Hari.

"sigh, I really wanted to keep my abilities under wraps, so I'm not revealing more techniques than I already have. You have yourself a deal." Zed accepted.

"Both parties have decided not to continue, this match is a draw."said the referee.

A hand of applauses was heard all around the stadium.

"Man that battle was so epic, too bad we couldn't showcase it."

"you bet, I'm sure it would sold all the tickets."

"If it were up to me, I would promote them already."

A portal suddenly appeared near Hari.

"Well looks like my ride is here, good to know you Zed Uzumaki." with that Hari disappeared into the portal.

"God, I'm so tired tebayo!, otouto assist me to my room please." Naruto quickly assisted his brother to his room and zed thanked him.

"Those who won their match have gained a one month preparation period to train, use you're time wisely, dismissed!." The hokage declared.

Authors Note:

Here it is, due to popular demand, a battle between Zed and Hari.

By the way, how is this style of writing compared to my script style one, which do you prefer.


End file.
